


Bloodline

by Nyxie_lights13



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Drarry, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, Fighting, Friends With Benefits, Friendship, Hermione is an amazing friend, Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M, Post-Canon, Post-War, Soft Harry, draco plays piano, its cute but they fight a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:14:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 28,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29584986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyxie_lights13/pseuds/Nyxie_lights13
Summary: They hated each other for as long as they could remember.However, war can change a lot of things.When Harry returns to Hogwarts after the war, he is forced into an unlikely friendship with the person he hates more than he can describe, who knows what else could happen?-completed, sequel is up!
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Luna Lovegood/Ginny Weasley, Pansy Parkinson/Blaise Zabini
Comments: 56
Kudos: 80





	1. omnipotent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Coming back to Hogwarts was not as easy as Harry was expecting

> _**"Is my soul too dark for you?"** _
> 
>   
> 

Sometimes knowing too much can be dangerous, there's a reason the saying is 'curiosity killed the cat'

Harry potter knew this all too well. 

Delving too deep into something that you weren't meant to know can deceive you into thinking that you were meant to help that situation, when realistically; you just make it ten times worse.

  


The battle of Hogwarts had left everyone at ease, but it left Harry confused. There were many things that had happened during the war that Harry could simply not explain, but by far the most confusing thing that has ever happened to Harry was Draco Malfoy.

Harry had spent his entire life hating Malfoy, he blamed every little problem on him; convinced that the pretentious git was always up to something. When Malfoy switched sides, Harry had just assumed that it was his own choice. That had clearly been proven wrong when the boy threw his wand to him in the final battle.

After that, Harry had been filled with confusion, looking too far into Malfoy's life. Why would someone who had despised him for seven years willingly help him kill the person who was meant to be his saviour? If Malfoy hadn't thrown him his wand Voldemort would still be alive and Harry would be dead. Is that not what Malfoy wanted?

When the letter from Professor McGonagall had arrived at twelve grimmauld place, the world around him faltered. _Back to hogwarts? Surely not._ When he first read the letter the idea has seemed entirely ridiculous, but after some thought it really didn't sound so bad.

He needed his education, he had the ministry practically knocking down his door to join the auror team but they wouldn't take him if he had no bloody clue what he was doing. Plus Hermione would probably kill him if he didn't get his NEWTs.

At the end of the day, Harry knew he had to go back. People would be fawning over him every two seconds but he wasn't doing this for praise, he was doing this because he was terrified of Hermione.

-

Sitting on the Hogwarts express felt surreal, it almost didn't feel right. Six full years at Hogwarts and this would be the first year he wouldn't be in danger of death every five minutes.

His eyes travelled over to his two best friends, they'd gotten together after the war and they were practically talking about marriage already. Hermione was asleep on Ron's shoulder, Ron was playing with her hair. Harry wanted to vomit, it's not even like they were snogging but after Ginny; Harry couldn't even stand to see anyone in a happy relationship.

Basically him and Ginny were simply not meant to be, they'd been placed up on this pedestal as the bloody saviours of the wizarding world and it had too much pressure on them as a couple. Ginny eventually ended things, Harry wasn't surprised but he was upset. He did genuinely love her, but being the boy who lived came with a lot of baggage.

He could see out of the corner of his eye that they were pulling into Hogsmeade station. He was terrified, going back to the place where he spent so much time after it had been destroyed on his own doing, that's got to sting a little bit.

As soon as the train pulled into the station, Harry bolted. Needing fresh air as soon as he possibly could, he sprinted down the platform; apprarating straight to the doors of Hogwarts, feeling the bile rise in his throat, he leaned over the railing and vomited. _I can't do this._

"delightful" a voice he knew all too well sneered from behind him, a quiet _scourgify_ was whispered too. 

"Fuck off Malfoy, I'm not dealing with you this year" Harry grunted, stepping closer to Malfoy. "You know they're calling me a hero down there" Malfoy boasted, Harry rolled his eyes and snorted "when did _you_ become a hero" 

"Um..the moment I saved _you_ from getting killed" Malfoy retorted, but his usual bite from the years before wasn't there. "You were the last person on earth I wanted to rescue me" Harry spat, looking Malfoy up and down like he was poisonous. "Well Potter.. sucks to be you, don't it?" And with that, Malfoy span on his heels and waltzed inside. 

_This was going to be a long year._

-

The great hall felt emptier than the years before, without Dumbledore, Lupin, Fred, Sirius.... Harry thought he would be never be back here, yet here he was, sat in his usual spot with his two best friends; It was almost like nothing had changed. Except everything had changed, he had destroyed his entire school and people had died trying to save Harry's ass. One of them being his best friends brother.

He looked over at Ron, who was staring intently at Professor McGonagall, He looked fine but Harry knew there was nothing he could do to fill the hole of Fred Weasely. McGonagall was telling them about the new year, and what the eighth year arrangements would be:

"This year, we have returning students who missed out on their education due to the battle in last year. They will be know as our 'eighth years'. First off, you will not be in your house dormitories this year, there has been a special tower built where your dorms will be. Since there is not many of you will all be taking classes together, rooms are assigned in twos, if you wish to swap come to my office, your timetables will be waiting for you on your desks. Welcome back and enjoy the feast!"

The many plates of food appeared on the tables in front of him, his mouth watered at the sight of Hogwarts food again, he had missed it. Ron and Hermione were both stuffing their faces, trying to make light conversation. "Do y'know Malfoy's back this year?" Hermione mentioned, putting more food on to Harry's plate. "Surprised the prat showed his face, he so much as even breathes near you Harry I'll hex him into next week." Ron drawled, an aggressive tone lacing on his tongue, it scared him a bit. "I've actually already spoke to him" both Ron and Hermione snapped their heads up, looking at him as if he was mad. "He was just spouting this all this stuff about being called a hero" Harry pushed the food around on his plate, Ron scoffed. "He wishes, he's just a git" His friend threw his fork down, leaning forward on the bench, Harry just brushed him off.  
"As much as I hate the prat, I'd be dead if he didn't throw me his wand" Harry stood up, his friends followed suit.

"That being said, the arsehole would be dead without me."

-

The eighth year dormitories were astonishing, they were a stunning deep purple colour-as though not to favour any house-with floor to ceiling windows that were draped with midnight blue curtains. The walls were adorned with gold frames filled with pictures and drawings of all the students through the years, Harry looked up at the ceiling; it was charmed like the night sky, similar to the great hall. There was an ornate fireplace, comfortable leather sofas encircling it. Harry walked around the corner to the long hallway of rooms, looking for the one that had his name on it, he ran his fingers over the walls; stopping and the door where his name was delicately painted in gold paint.

_Harry James Potter_

Harry glanced down, expecting to see Ron's name, boy was he surprised.

_Draco Lucius Malfoy_

_"_ Oh for fucks sake" Harry hissed, Hermione appeared at his side, she sighed, giving him a pitying look. "I'm sure It'll be fine harry, if he drives you to insanity you can always ask McGonagall to switch." Hermione reminded, patting him on the shoulder; Harry grunted, shoved the door to his room open. Someone was already unpacking his stuff in his- _their_ room.

"So it really is true?" Malfoy glowered, staring down Harry intently, "the door wasn't a boggart?" Harry shooed away Hermione, walking in and tossing his bag down on the empty bed. Malfoy was parading about the room with his usual strut, Harry noticed that Malfoy appeared to be a clean freak; picking things up and putting them down again to get them in their exact place. That surprised him, Harry had just always guessed they had house elves to do everything for them.

A knock on the open door alarmed him, Ron was leaning on the door frame, looking positively pissed off. "Oh" Ron sneered "so you're still alive" he grimaced at the sight of Malfoy for the first time in months. "Oh don't sound so disappointed Weasley, I might start to think you don't like me" The blonde boy strolled into the adjoining bathroom, Harry just mouthed at Ron to close the door and leave, giving him a look of _i'll deal with this myself._ Ron just nodded and shut the door.

This left Harry and Draco alone in a room together for the first time since sixth year, the silence in the air was deep, it brought back memories of train compartments and broken bones; both of them realising they had no clue how to talk to each other without fighting. "Potter" Malfoy's voice was thick, it was rich, it was as if there was no shake, tremor or any sense of fear in it this year. "Don't even try it Malfoy, i'm not dealing with your crap this year, so can we just leave each other alone so I cant get through this bloody year." The boy in front of him faded a little bit, stepping back; he looked..disappointed? For a split second Harry thought he'd got a single sliver of emotion out of Malfoy, but then the boy rolled his eyes. "Don't be so ridiculous Potter, you would be dead if it wasn't for me" Harry scowled, moving closer to Malfoy. "As much as I am thankful, all you did was throw a piece of wood to me, we're hardly building a church in your honour" Harry cursed, Malfoy merely smirked, cocking his head to the side. "Well, a church would be ironic" and he waltzed off into the bathroom again.

_What?_

Harry was confused but he wasn't going to ask why, he couldn't be bothered showing any interest in the other boy. He turned, beginning to sort out his trunk. A pale hand pulled something out of his open case before he could, Malfoy was stood there grabbing stuff out of his trunk; putting things in Harry's side of the room. "Touch any more of my stuff and i'll throw you out that fucking window." Malfoy dropped Harry's quill to the floor and walked over to the open window in their room, "What the hell are you doing Malfoy?"

"Checking how high the drop is, see if its worth it." Harry was seething, the cheek of Malfoy since they had returned had been through the roof, and Harry wasn't taking it anymore. He grabbed the boys shoulders and shoved him against the wall, "Don't forget Malfoy, you'd be dead without me too, you'd be lying in ashes right now if i didn't have the fucking decency to pull you of out of that bloody fire! We both saved each other okay? It's time forget about it"

He released a flustered Malfoy from his grip, disappearing off to find Ron and Hermione.   
  
  


**Omnipotent**

ɒmˈnɪpət(ə)nt/ _adjective_ (of a deity) having unlimited power.

  


  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi there!  
> i'm nyx and this is my new story, i hope you enjoy it:)  
> this was originally posted on wattpad but i have officially migrated to ao3!


	2. chalice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco doesn't know how to control his anger and Harry tries something new.

> _**"you look pretty all strung out on coke"** _

Draco watched as Potter stormed out the room, slamming the door for good measure. He straightened out his jacket, swallowing the lump that had formed in his throat, he clenched his fists, feeling the anger rise up in his stomach. He grabbed his cloak that was hanging on his bedpost before marching out the room, headed for his favourite spot from all his years before.

Walking through the Hogwarts grounds again felt unnatural, Draco didn't have any worries this year; he'd certainly messed up a lot in his years at Hogwarts, his biggest regret was not telling Dumbledore what was going on before everything hit the fan. He thought he could control it, he thought that he could deal with everything alone. But it went too far too quickly, and he just had to deal with all of his mistakes. It was his own fault, he made his bed so he had to lie in it.

Draco reached the old wood shed at the barriers of the Hogwarts grounds, he came here a lot during his sixth year, it was the sole place in the whole school that was completely secluded from everyone; the only other person that knew about his wood shed was Pansy Parkinson. She was the one that actually discovered it but they hadn't been there together since they broke up. They had a horrible relationship, it revolved around them getting wasted and having sex, they broke up when the war started since Draco was needed a lot away from Hogwarts and Pansy's parents were trying to get them to marry each other. They were still friends but had been distant since returning, Draco just guessed the war had hit her badly.

Draco shoved open the heavy door to the wood shed, sitting down on the small stool that was pushed unceremoniously into the corner. He reached into his pocket, pulling the metal cigarette container Blaise had given him for his seventeenth birthday. Taking one out he placed it in between his lips, lighting it with his wand. He breathed out, feeling the smoke envelope his lungs; it had started to become his only way of coping, not a day went by where Draco didn't think of his involvement in the war, it made him feel sick.

He leaned back, taking another draw from his lit cigarette. His mind unhelpfully wandered to his earlier fight with Potter, he was still surprised they had been roomed together but Draco couldn't believe that when he saw his name wrote next to Potter's that he'd actually though they wouldn't argue this year. Not even ten minutes alone together and Draco was shoved up against a wall with Potter shouting at him. One particular phrase was on replay in his ears, " _we both saved each other, it's time to forget about it"_ it made him upset, what if he didn't want to forget? Knowing that he helped Potter twice in the war made him feel the smallest bit better about all the horrible things he saw and did then.

But bloody Potter had to go and ruin that for him, what right did he have telling him to just forget about things? The anger rushed through again, he had to hit something, and that something was probably going to be Potter.

-

Harry had been ranting to Ron and Hermione for the past half an hour, he was pacing back and forth in the eighth year common room spouting about how much he loathed his roommate, Ron was studying and Hermione was eating some cookies that the house elves had brought up for them. "Who's bloody idea was to put those two together" Ron mumbled to Hermione under his breath, she just rolled her eyes, leaning her head on to his shoulder. "Someone with a death wish" Ron laughed, Harry finally sat down in one of the armchairs; letting out an exasperated sigh.

The portrait hole swung violently open, Harry's head snapped up to see a fuming Malfoy storming over to him; Harry glared at him, standing up to face the boy who was most likely about to scream at him. Malfoy stopped, right in front of his face, but he didn't say a word. They both just stood there, staring each other down with nothing but pure hatred, Harry raised his hand, away to punch him right in the middle of his smug face, but Malfoy stopped his fist in his hand; holding it above his head. "You have no power over me Potter" Malfoy snarled, Harry tried to wriggle his hand free, "you sure about that?" Malfoy's face did not change, continuing to hold on to his clenched fist. "I'd be careful around me golden boy, I've been top of potions every year since first year, I know how to kill you and make it look like an accident." Harry gulped, Malfoy released his hand and stalked off to their room.

Harry sat down next to Ron, fidgeting with his hands. All of his anger was gone, it was replaced with embarrassment, how could he just let Malfoy stand in front of him and speak to him like that? And he just did nothing? Ron rubbed his back, leaning over to whisper in his ear. "Go say some horrible shit Harry, I know you want to and I won't tell 'Mione" Harry smiled smugly, and bolted up to his room.

-

Harry walked into his room, ready to give Malfoy a piece of his mind. The sight he saw when he walked in was not one he was expecting.

"Malfoy are you bleeding?!"

Harry ran over to Malfoy, the knuckles of his hands were covered in blood, he had to have punched something. "You fucking psycho Malfoy! What the hell did you do?!" The whimpering boy in front of him strangled out a "punched a wall" before Harry started healing him, "sorry, I don't know many healing spells" he muttered, before wrapping a bandage around his knuckles. "S'fine" Malfoy shrugged, Harry got up off the floor, moving to sit on his bed.

"Thanks potter" Malfoy cautioned, Harry let out sort of a half smile, letting him know that it was okay to apologise. "It's fine Malfoy, you'd do the same for me."

"yeah"

No other words were said. Neither of them would ever tell anyone they helped each other.

Again.

\- 

The first morning being back at Hogwarts was certainly a shock to the system, Harry had spent all of seventh year hunting for horcruxes and then he fought a war; he had forgotten how much a school day took out of him. His brain wasn't sure how to take in information anymore, it had really caught up to him how much he had missed, Harry had no idea how he was supposed to take his NEWTs at the end of this year. He could barely write an essay anymore.

Right now, he was stood in potions class and he had no idea what he was doing. He didn't have the heart to tell Slughorn that he was bloody awful at potions considering his was top of the class in fifth year, well he _almost_ was, just under Malfoy who really was surprisingly good at potions. They were working on the cure for boils, it had been a solid while since Harry had been stood over a cauldron and he was having a really hard time time trying to figure it out. 

He glanced over at Hermione who was across the table from him, her potion was near perfect and he had barely started his. Harry let out a groan, looking up at the clock on the wall. He only had twenty minutes left to complete his potion, he felt like crying, or kicking over his cauldron, maybe both. 

"Harry I can almost hear you thinking." Harry looked up to see Hermione with her arms crossed, her hair getting slightly frizzy because of the humidity in the classroom. Harry shook his head, "I'm fine 'mione , just not been in school for a while s'all" Hermione was not at all convinced, she walked over to the other side of the desk, picking up his ingredients and helping him finish his potion. He smiled the biggest smile he had since the war. 

"You really are incredible Hermione Granger." Harry thanked, she gave him a playful shove on the shoulder. "I know" she smiled, before returning to the her own potion. 

-

After what Harry guessed was the hardest day of his life, he couldn't wait to crawl into his bed and let sleep wash over him. He climbed up the spiral stairs to the eighth year dorms, feeling the fatigue already hitting him. He ignored Ron and Hermione's complaints as he trudged past them, going straight to his dorm. 

He pulled open the door, his mood instantly dropping when he saw Malfoy sitting at the windowsill, and he was _smoking._

"If you're going to do that could you please stink up someone else's room." Harry snapped, shoving the door closed. Malfoy didn't retaliate, he just turned to look at Harry; pulling a metal container out of his pocket, "want one?" He gestured towards Harry, offering him a cigarette. 

_Oh fuck it._

He walked over to the windowsill, taking the cigarette out of the metal box; he sat down and put it between his lips, leaning forward as Malfoy lit it with his wand. 

Harry felt the unfamiliar feeling flood through him, it wasn't exactly unwelcome but it was far from pleasant. "First time" Malfoy questioned, raising an eyebrow. Harry shrugged, taking another inhale, "it gets better, I do it all the time, calms me down" Malfoy shared, Harry was a little shocked, this was the first time they had ever had a genuine conversation. "Might take it up too, the war fucked me up a little." Harry leaned his head back against the window, exhaling; Malfoy let out a weak laugh, "I think you deserve some calm after all you went through." 

"Damn right" Harry agreed, Malfoy sat himself up a little, staring out the window again. 

"You know Malfoy, you're not as evil as people think you are." Harry turned his head to look at Malfoy, the boy flicked his cigarette out the window, his grey eyes darkening. 

"No i'm not, I'm much worse." Malfoy mumbled, getting off the windowsill and leaving the room. Harry stubbed his own cigarette out, flopping backwards onto his bed, the smell and feeling of the nicotine circling around his body. 

And soon, he was fast asleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hopefully a new chapter will be out tomorrow:)


	3. the taste of metal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something snaps in Harry and Draco gets the brunt of it.

> **_"spitting your blood in the sink."_ **

Draco left the room as quickly as he could, his throat dry and head filled with memories. The phrase " _ you're not as evil as they say"  _ had ignited a picture that he did not want to remember. 

It was something Harry had said during his trials. 

Draco shuddered at the memory of his trials, it lasted four days because the wizengamot couldn't decide whether or not to kill him, throw him in a cell for the rest of his life or let him walk free. They were leaning more towards letting him sit in azkaban forever like his father until Harry bloody Potter showed up, spouting all this nonsense about how Draco had been a key part in helping to end the war. Draco knew this wasn't actually true and it was just so Potter could fuel his Hero complex, and Draco refused to let himself be saved by stupid Scarhead. 

Draco ambled straight to Pansy's room, stopping at the door. It was now he realised that they hadn't spoke since Draco and Narcissa ran away from the war, he knocked lightly; almost hoping that she didn't hear him. She did.

"Draco darling!" 

Pansy jumped on to Draco in a soul crushing hug, almost knocking him over entirely. Feeling her soft hair under his fingers, smiling against her neck. "Pansy, I missed you." He said, truthfully, Pansy smiled; pulling him into her room. 

Her room was similar to his, except they didn't have the large window that his and Potter's had. He grimaced at  _ his and potters ,  _ it made him feel sick. Pansy flopped down onto one of the armchairs, Draco settling down into the one opposite. She picked up the green teapot on the table between them, pouring the steaming liquid into two cups and passing one to Draco. "So, how is it rooming with golden boy?" Pansy teased, taking a sip from her cup. "Hell on earth, it's only been one day and I already can't wait until Christmas." Draco complained, setting down his cup on the table, crossing his legs and leaning back in his chair. "Yeah, I thought as much, I don't know who's bright idea that one was." Pansy scoffed, putting her own cup down, "please, Mcgonagall has been trying to get me and Potter to try and make peace with each other for years, it was definitely on purpose." Pansy let out a laugh. A laugh that Draco had missed more than anything in the world, the sense of normality flushing through him. 

He didn't realise how much he had missed normal life, he’d thrown away his chance at normal schooling since he joined a literal cult by the demand of his father. He glanced over at Pansy, in a way he admired her; she was in the same boat that he was and yet she didn’t take the mark. Draco felt the ugly ink saturating his arm, twisting and turning underneath his skin like it knew he didn't want it there. He couldn't believe how incredibly stupid he could’ve been to take it. 

It was his biggest regret, and there was nothing he could do to fix it. 

-

Harry walked out of the common room, turning down the spiral staircase to the main Hogwarts hallways. He sauntered around the school, the magic in the air engulfing his lungs. Walking through the halls again was delightful, his first few days had been a shaky start but now that he’d got back in the swing of things, he had never been more glad to be back. 

He walked out onto the grounds, sitting himself down on a bench that was looking over the black lake, the sun was setting in the distance, painting the world around him in shades of pink and orange. He breathed in and then out; the air smelling of pumpkin juice and campfires. The lake in front of him flowing like a silk ribbon in the wind, this was the calm that he had been craving all year. After the war, Harry had been a wreck, he knew that everything that happened was his fault; if he just hadn’t have been born then no one would have fought, there would have been no war, no one would have died for him. Everyone would have been living a happy, safe life that he was not in. 

Harry was confused, ever since he had been back, Hogwarts had been different. He couldn’t put a pin on what it was, suddenly he was unable to do any school work, Ron was angry all the time and Draco Malfoy was doing weird things like offering him cigarettes and telling he deserved calm. His mind travelled to last night on the windowsill, Malfoy had disappeared as soon as they started to have a conversation that didn't include them throwing insults or hexes at each other; he hadn’t seen him since, Harry knew the boy had a reputation for sleeping around so he just guessed he spent the night in some random girls room. 

“Harry?”

He turned to see Hermione, stood behind the bench, a look of worry etched on her face. “Everything okay?” he probably didn’t need to ask, the look on his friends face answered every question he needed to ask. “You should probably come to the courtyard.”

\- 

Harry and Hermione both appeared at the courtyard at the same time, out of breath and red tinting their cheeks. They pushed their way through the crowd of people to see Ron and Malfoy in a very heated argument. Harry bolted forward, Hermione on his heels; she pulled Ron away from Malfoy, who lurched forward and grabbed the back of Hermione’s jacket. Harry immediately jumped in between the two of them, ripping Malfoy’s hand off her jacket.

“Touch her again Malfoy and I’ll kill you.” Harry snarled, yanking the front of Malfoy’s robes with his hands, staring right into his eyes; they were full of anger, it scared Harry more than he would like to admit. “Will you? Because last time I checked, petty threats don’t do shit Potter. They just piss me off more.” Malfoy rasped, his voice hoarse from all the shouting. 

Something in Harry snapped, he lifted his fist and punched Malfoy hard on his nose, red blood instantly dripping down his face. The boy reached his hand up and wiped the blood off his nose, his grey eyes beginning to water. He straightened himself up a bit, towering over the top of Harry, he leant down to his ear and whispered. 

“Feel good?” Malfoy questioned, his deep voice ringing through Harry’s ears. 

“Yes” 

And he was right, it really did feel good, he had needed to do that for seven years. Malfoy nodded, beginning to walk away, but he was stopped in his tracks by Professor Mcgonagall. 

“Mr potter, Mr Malfoy. My office. Now.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i lost this whole chapter right before posting it lmao


	4. battleships

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Draco have an incident, Mcgonagall has plans to sort it

> _**"cough drop coloured tongue"** _

“Never! In all my years of teaching, have I seen two students be so hurtful to each other for so long! Never!” 

Harry sheepishly sat in Professor McGonagall’s office, Malfoy was hunched over next to him, holding a tissue up to his bleeding nose. He was feeling very guilty for getting physical with the boy, they definitely have had their fair share of pretty intense arguments, but the only time they’d ever hurt each other was when Harry was snooping on Malfoy in sixth year. He hadn’t exactly deserved a broken nose but he definitely shouldn’t have been eavesdropping on Malfoy and his friends. 

“You two need to stop this childish bickering, do you either of you know what you are fighting about anymore?” 

Harry and Malfoy looked up at McGonagall, both turning their heads to each other. 

“He’s a death eater!” Harry shouted, exasperated. Malfoy shuffled in his chair, pulling at the material of his shirt; his face dropping to the floor. “Used to be” the boy next to him mumbled, he was avoiding looking at both Harry and McGonagall, resorting to playing with the rings on his fingers. 

“Because of the severity of your actions, you will both be serving detention every night this week, if I hear one insult, argument or hex, it will be for the rest of the month.” 

Harry let out a loud groan, not only did he have to room with Malfoy, he was now spending his entire week with the boy. 

Malfoys reaction surprised Harry a lot, he didn't complain or argue, he just nodded his head; kicking the back of his seat out from behind him. “Not so fast Mr Malfoy.” McGonagall started, gesturing for him to sit back down. “Both of you are to stay here until I return with a potion for Mr Malfoy's nose, you are going to talk about this, without hitting each other.” She stood up from her desk and left them alone in her office. 

You could’ve heard a pin drop in the room, neither of them spoke a word to each other. The only sound that could be heard was the faint tick of the grandfather clock placed in the corner of the room. Harry glanced over to Malfoy, he was still staring intently at the floor; not a single word came from the usually very mouthy boy. 

“I-” Harry stuttered, unclear of what he was about to say. Malfoy’s head lifted a bit but he just stared forward. 

“I’m sorry” he finally managed to get out. 

“I deserved it” Malfoy whispered, finally turning to look at him. The dried blood staining his mouth and chin, a bruise appearing under his eye. Harry let out a shaky sigh, the hurt threading through Malfoy’s face. This was the first time that Harry had heard Malfoy ever admit something was his fault, it was almost comforting? It let Harry know that something had shifted in the other boy's life, something for the better. 

“You’re different, you’ve changed since the war.” Harry stated, meeting Malfoy’s eyes, the boy seemed to twitch at the mention of the war , his mouth opening scarcely, just as he was about to speak, Harry heard the door open. McGonagall moved swiftly through the opening, holding a small glass container, dripping the pearlescent liquid onto Malfoy’s lip; the blood disappearing straightaway. 

“That should stop the bleeding now Mr Malfoy, as for that bruise, I think Mr Potter got you good there, It will have to go away on its own.” McGonagall threw Harry a disappointed look, before wiping the rest of Malfoy’s face with a tissue. 

“Meet me here at 8pm sharp, no later or I will add another week, you’re dismissed boys.” She shooed them both away, Harry nodded his head at her before darting out the room. 

-

Harry was moping dramatically in Ron’s room, Ron shared with a Hufflepuff that was barely in his room therefore it became the trio’s new place to spend time together; the common room was just too busy for their liking. Harry was lying face down on Ron’s bed, whining loudly about his detention. 

“It’s practically criminal! First I have to live with him, now I have to spend every night for the next week with the arsehole! It’s basically child abuse!” Harry lamented, rolling on to his back, he let out a heavy sigh; the dread streaming through him, he could feel it lighting every nerve in his body. “Harry I don’t mean to interrupt your breakdown, but it’s 7:55.” Ron heaved, grabbing Harry’s legs and pulling him off the bed. Once he was upright, Ron handed him his bag and his quill, opening the door for him. 

“Good luck mate.”

Harry arrived at Mcgonagall's office right on time, Malfoy was already standing at the door, once he noticed Harry he pushed open the door, leaving it open for Harry to walk in after. Mcgonagall was sitting at her desk, she handed them both a sponge and a bucket. Harry made a disgusted face at the metal bucket sitting on the table. 

“You are both cleaning the trophy room this week, I will come get you both at eleven and I want to see some work done.” She said sternly, motioning for them to leave. Harry and Draco shuffled down to the trophy room in silence, buckets clattering together as they walked. 

Harry yanked the door to the trophy room open, he hadn’t been here since fourth year and it looked like it hadn’t been cleaned since then. Malfoy set down his bucket, “I’ll start on this side.” He walked over to the left side of the room, starting on the first trophy. Harry blindly moved over to the right side, sighing as he started on his own trophy. 

After about an hour of deafening silence, Harry might as well have been asleep, this task was tedious and mind-numbingly boring; could feel his eyes getting heavy, he was abruptly woken by a loud crash and an ear-splitting scream. 

Harry immediately kicked into gear, sprinting to Malfoy’s side of the room. He turned the corner to see that he had fallen down one of the many trap doors that led to the river underneath Hogwarts, it was a long drop and he was only holding on by his right arm, the trophies around them threatening to fall. “Fucking hell Malfoy are you okay?”

“Do I look bloody okay Potter? Please help me!” Malfoy strained, Harry pulled open the trap door properly before outstretching his hand for Malfoy to grab. “Take my hand!” He gave him a nauseated look, “I am not taking your hand potter!”

“Well I’m trying to save your life again Draco so take my fucking hand!”

With Malfoy’s fingers beginning to slip, he gave in and grabbed Harry’s arm. He pulled Malfoy up through the opening; the other boys weight knocking them over, landing on top of Harry. Malfoy quickly scrambled off of him, lying down to stare at the ceiling. They both just lay there for a minute, breath heaving, chests rising up and down in tune with each other. 

Harry crawled over to the wall, resting against it gently, he was taken aback when Malfoy sat up next to him. 

“Thanks potter” he said, staring forward and not meeting Harry’s eyes. 

“Tell me something.” Harry blurted, Malfoy turned his head, raising an eyebrow. “A story, a happy one.” Harry clarified. 

“Well, my dads getting killed in two weeks, I ruined my entire life by simply being too much of a coward to stand up to him, my mums going insane because she’s not allowed to leave the house, half my family are dead and I depend on smoking to get through the day.” Malfoy concluded, leaning his head back to hit the cold stone behind them. 

“That's not a happy story” Harry sighed, Malfoy stared at him, pity running through his eyes. “Well I don’t have a happy life.” 

“Malf-” Harry started, but Malfoy stopped him. “No potter, I'm not taking your pity, I refuse to be your charity case” he stood up, walking back to his side of the trophy room, “you should’ve left me to rot in prison like my father.” 

And he just went back to what he was doing like nothing had happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ty for all the support, it makes me so happy:)


	5. condensation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco reminisces and Harry has a problem.

> _**“i miss the bruises you left.”** _

After what might have been the worst few days of his entire life, Draco had never been more delighted to see the end of the week. He’d mostly worked in silence alongside Potter, they hadn’t had a proper conversation since Draco’s brush with death; he didn’t know how to feel about it. They seemed to have fallen into a weird habit of hating each other’s guts but not hesitating to save the other person's life,I mean he hated Ron but if the git was falling to his death he would just let him; what was the difference with Potter? 

Draco was sitting in his room, smoking at his favourite spot out the window. He was enjoying his little moments of peace before dinner, where he everyone would give him, Pansy and Blaise dirty looks for the whole hour. He looked out over the quidditch pitch from his open window, he missed playing quidditch; if rooming with Potter wasn’t the worst part of eighth year, not being able to play quidditch was. 

He closed his eyes, reminiscing over the way flying felt, Draco could almost feel the wind in his face, the smell of the quidditch pitch and the cheers from everyone in Slytherin gave him the weirdest feeling of nostalgia;he missed his old life. His stomach churned at the thought of his life before the war, there’s so much he could’ve done, things he could’ve said that would have made everything different. 

The dorm room door swung open, Potter marched in, sitting down on the windowsill opposite him. He stretched his hand out, Draco knew exactly what this meant. 

He threw Potter his cigarette case, he pulled one out with a tan finger, sticking in between his chapped lips. Draco picked his wand up, lighting the end of Potter’s cigarette, spinning his wand around his fingers then putting it down. Draco watched the contentment ease around the other boys face, he clearly had been doing this in his own time. 

“Looks like someone took up smoking.” Draco smirked, Potter laughed gently, flicking the end of his cigarette. “Yeah, you got me obsessed.” He said, eying Draco up, he exhaled; pulling his cigarette up to his mouth again. A silence line the room, not an awkward one, but a comfortable one; both of them just wordlessly enjoying the ashy taste of Draco’s cigarettes. 

“Alright, I’m heading out, need to see ‘Mione.” Potter stubbed his out on the windowsill, unfolding his legs and standing up. He turned before walking out of the door, “see you later?”

“Sure” He agreed, Potter nodded before whipping around and vanishing into the hallway. 

-

Harry found Hermione in the library, she was hunched over a defence against the dark arts textbook, scribbling away at an essay they had just been set. He pulled out a chair across the table from her, her head didn't budge from her parchment. Harry unceremoniously cleared his throat, she just lifted her finger. “One moment Harry”, he immediately shut up, waiting for his friend to finish whatever she was doing. Hermione looked up a few seconds later, holding her essay over head. “Mion-” Harry began, but Hermione put her finger up again, shushing him. 

“Done!” she stated, finally turning her attention to Harry, “yes Harry?”

Harry suddenly got very embarrassed at the question he needed to ask. 

“I’m struggling in potions.” Harry said, his cheeks tinting pink, Hermione just raised her eyebrows, asking for him to continue. “And…?” she urged, motioning her hands in circles. Harry didn’t want to finish, he’d taken advanced potions while barely passing his OWLs, it was his own fault, but he had no idea what he was doing. 

“Could you please help me?” Harry gulped, Hermione just shook her head, “I wish I could Harry but i’m falling behind too, you could always ask someone else?” 

Harry faded back into his seat, his face dropping into a scowl. It wasn’t directed at Hermione but he was a little annoyed, he had no clue about any of the potions in the NEWTs potion list and couldn’t even fathom starting any of his essays, who else could help him? Ron didn’t take potions, neither did Seamus or Dean and like hell was he talking to Ginny. They hadn’t spoken since their breakup, Harry knew she was happy with Luna. 

He heard Hermione’s chair scraping against the floor, he winced, the sound piercing through his ears. “Let me know if you find someone.” She smiled, gathering up her stuff, she walked around the table; wrapping her arms around his neck from behind, feeling her warmth and smelling her flowery smell made him happy, but as soon as it was there it disappeared. “Have you been smoking, Harry?” Hermione recoiled, standing back from him with a revolted look on her face. Harry froze, he was unsure of what to say so he just nodded. “Seriously, do you have any idea how bad for you it is? Not only that it is disgusting!” Hermione scolded, Harry rolled his eyes. “If I wanted a lecture on smoking ‘Mione, ' I'd dig up my parents.” He said, dryly. He watched Hermione stomp out of the library, leaving only her floral smell behind. 

Harry's mind travelled back to his current problem, he had to get help with his potions work, but if Hermione couldn’t help, his list of smart friends that would be willing to help dwindled to zero. He felt like breaking down, his head fell into his hands, the weight of the world on his shoulders was pulling him down further into a hole; his inner quarrel with himself slowly taking over every other thought in his mind. 

Before the war, Harry felt like he was constantly walking on tissue paper that could tear any minute. He fought one of the most powerful dark wizards ever and won, but he couldn’t complete his seventh year potions exam, he felt like such a failure. He couldn’t live up to being “the boy who lived”, Harry would give anything just to have lived a normal life. 

There was only one other person that could help him with potions, and the last time Harry spoke to him about that subject he told him he knew how to kill him without leaving any traces. Still, he was out of options now. 

The only other person that could help him was Malfoy. 

-

Draco and Blaise were in Pansy’s room, they were playing some kind of drinking game; similar to never have I ever, you took a shot of firewhiskey every time you did something, except their shots were laced with veritaserum. And they were having an absolute riot. 

“Okay, okay! Never have I ever, had sex with someone in school?” Blaise giggled, his face shining from the alcohol, Pansy and Draco both drank, both laughing at the memories of their terrible relationship. Blaise shot them a surprised look, not touching his own glass. Pansy smacked her glass back down on the table, “my turn lovelys! Never have I ever kissed someone of the same gender?”

Draco impulsively reached for his glass, downing his shot in an instant; Pansy drank too. Blaise’s mouth hung open, “Pansy doesn’t surprise me, but you Dray?” Draco shrugged smugly, “Theo Nott, fifth year, a game of truth or dare.” he put his glass down, leaning back against the bed, chuckling to himself faintly. 

“Okay I’ve got one, never have I ever-” A knock on the door interrupted Draco, the trio glanced at each other, Pansy groaning before getting up; throwing a pillow at Blaise on her way to the door. “Draco dear, it’s for you” Pansy said, in her sing-song voice, Draco turned to who was asking for him.

He wasn’t exactly expecting Potter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i’m so happy with all the views and likes this is getting, i love reading and seeing them:)


	6. rainfall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Draco make a deal, Ron hates said deal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> reminder "fag" is british slang for cigarette, for my american readers:)

> _**"if you don't shoot, you'll never know"** _

Harry watched as Malfoy’s face dropped when he saw him at the door, he gulped, recognising now that this was a horrendously bad idea. Blaise was stifling a laugh, looking Harry up and down before giving him a dirty look; he backed slightly out the door, the three Slytherins in the room intimidating him. 

Malfoy stood up, all of them laughing at something that Harry assumed had happened before he knocked. The tall boy stopped at the door, leaning on the frame with his elbow, his other hand was wrapped around a crystal glass filled with a burnt orange liquid. His face was faintly tinted red and his shirt was unbuttoned to his collarbone, revealing milky skin that was shimmering from the heat of the room; his tie lost somewhere. 

“yes…?” Malfoy asked, he could hear the other two snickering inside. Harry quickly remembered that he was just standing silently in the doorframe of Pansy Parkinson’s dorm. “Uh, yes, can I um..speak to you about something?” Harry cringed at his reply, Malfoy raised his eyebrows, scoffing. “Well? Spit it out then?” Harry rapidly lost all of his confidence, stepping even further into the hallway. “Can I speak to you in the hallway?” he mumbled, Malfoy turned around, mouthing something to Pansy and Blaise before stepping into the hallway to join Harry. 

Harry was normally a pretty confident guy, but right now he might as well be a puddle on the floor. Not only was he admitting he was struggling with something everyone thought he was good at, he was admitting it to his sworn enemy; and then he was going to ask him to help him out with it. It was arguably the most embarrassing moment of Harry’s life. 

“You’re good at potions.” Harry started awkwardly, Malfoy smiled smugly, “thank you for stating the obvious, is that all you wanted to say or can I go back to my game? Harry's eyes narrowed, standing up straighter, throwing Malfoy a glare before continuing. “I’m not good at potions” was all he managed to say, the other boy's head flew back as he let out a deep laugh, coming back up to stare at Harry. “Do you want a medal? If that's it I will be going now.” Malfoy’s hand reached for the doorknob, Harry panicked, tugging his hand away swiftly. “No!” Harry grimaced at his urgency, Malfoy’s face contorted in disgust; wiping his hand on his trousers. “What?” he spat, backing away from Harry. “What do you want, Potter?” 

“Please can you help with potions this year?” 

To Harry’s amazement, Malfoy’s face softened, his mouth curling up into a small smile. He stepped closer to Harry, leaning over him. “Fine” Harry breathed a sigh of relief. “But you owe me a pack of fags and a bottle of firewhisky.” 

Harry smirked, “deal” 

-

The first Hogsmeade weekend of eighth year was a long awaited event, Harry couldn’t wait to go to the three broomsticks with his best friends again, they had a lot to catch up on. They had been back at Hogwarts for around a month now and the trio had spent approximately no time together unless they were studying, a butterbeer in their favourite booth sounded like heaven just now. 

The October air was sharp, biting at his hands and the tops of his ears, the copper leaves swirling around his feet as Harry dawdled his way to Hogsmeade village. The autumn day made Harry’s thoughts turn scarlet and gold, welcoming in the fresh cool air and fragrance of the season. He could hear Hermione’s soft giggle whistle through the wind, Harry could see the colourful buildings of Hogsmeade appearing up ahead, his stomach filling with excitement. 

The soft tingle of the bell announced the trios entrance into the three broomsticks, the loud chatter instantly hitting him, Harry beamed. Hermione pulled Ron’s hand over to their usual booth, ordering three butterbeers-one with ginger-and settling them down in the velvet chairs. And they sat, and they talked, and god it felt good. 

It almost felt like the war hadn’t happened, they were just teenagers having a drink and a laugh at the pub. Harry didn’t feel any worry at all, he wasn’t looking over his shoulder in case someone was trying to kill him, he was just all shiny and happy with his two best friends. 

“So Harry, Malfoy drove you mental yet?” Hermione bubbled, downing the last of her second butterbeer. “Barely see him, i’ve had about three conversations with the boy since coming back.” Harry was lying through his teeth but he couldn’t be bothered dealing with Ron and Hermione telling him everything that was wrong with talking to Malfoy, he knew all that without their lectures. 

Ron raised an eyebrow, casting a questioning look at Harry, “didn't you have detention with him?” Harry's eyes widened a little, trying to get his story straight. “Yeah, didn’t speak to him though” he muttered, picking his glass up and drinking what was left; Ron just left it, changing the conversation to quidditch. 

They were talking for around two hours, but Harry could notice Hermione getting tired and Ron needing to get up and walk about, “shall we go then?” he suggested, his friends nodding furiously. They paid, said thank you, and left the comfort of the three broomsticks. 

It had gotten dark outside, Harry didn't realise how long they had been in there; the whole time felt like five minutes. Ron and Hermione both turned to walk back to Hogwarts, but Harry had to show up to his dorm tonight with a bottle of firewhiskey and a pack of fags, he couldn’t exactly just pluck them out of thin air. Harry unsuccessfully tried to sneak away without them noticing, Ron and Hermione following him to the only shop in Hogsmeade that sold those things. 

He walked out of the little shop with goods in hand, bumping right into his friends. “What did I tell you about smoking Harry?” Hermione swore, looking into the bad, pulling out the bottle of firewhiskey, “and you’re drinking?” She stared at him in utter disbelief, Harry just pushed past them, mumbling a “they’re not for me” 

“Why do you have those things Harry?” Ron said, asking genuinely. Harry swallowed, looking at Hermione, “I found someone to help me ‘Mione” her mouth fell open, gaping at Harry and then at Ron. “he’s getting Malfoy to help him with potions” she stared at him blankly, he looked at Ron, who was practically turning purple. 

“MALFOY! You’re buying these things for MALFOY?” Ron bellowed, not caring that they were in the middle of the street, Harry tried to move closer to him to calm him down but Ron backed away, “are you fucking serious Harry? Not only are you getting bloody tutored by him, you’re buying him fags and drink? What the actual fuck?!” Ron was fuming, looking at Harry like he was something he found on his shoe, “Ron i-” his friend just pushed right past him; stopping right at his shoulder. “Fucking save it” 

And then him and Hermione were both marching away from him. 

-

Draco was sitting in his favourite armchair, reading to himself, the only other sound in the room was the rain that had just started to fall. He stood up, opening the window so he could hear it in the whole room. Sitting back down and opening his book, he was fully relaxed just listening to the rain tap faintly on the windowpane. The door bursting open made Draco almost jump out of his skin. 

“Fucking hell Potter, do you have to make a dramatic enterance everytime you walk into the room?!” Draco snapped, breathing out a little bit. Potter didn’t say anything, just slammed the door shut and walked over to the windowsill. He put his hand out the window, letting the rain fall gently onto his palms. Draco crossed the room to sit on the windowsill too, letting his own hand fall out of the open window, feeling the cold rain patter down onto his fingers. 

The sky was low and grey, a distant flash of lightning was seen under the clouds, Draco counted the seconds, and then said, “eight miles, more or less.” Potter gave him a confused look, Draco explained further. 

“If you count the seconds in between the thunder and lightning it tells you how far away it is. My mum used to tell me that when I was younger, it calmed me down during thunderstorms.” 

Potter’s expression didn’t change, he pulled his hand out from the window, he pointed at a bag sitting on Draco’s bed. “Your stuff is in that bag, when can we start?” He muttered, Draco stood up, walking over to Potter, “meet me at the place where you had your little club in fifth year, at nine tonight.” He didn’t wait for an answer, leaving Potter in the room. 

As soon as he closed the door, his eyes widened. 

_ Why the hell did I just invite Potter to the room of requirement?  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ty for all the kudos:)  
> i love all the comments so pls comment if you want to!


	7. lost and found

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ron is a drama queen, Draco and Harry have their first tutoring session, everyone is really angry and Harry goes a little mad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw- a lot of fighting and swearing, i couldn't let it stay soft for that long could i?

> _**"how can you talk of love when you're so full of hate?"** _

Harry realised that Malfoy had invited him to the room of requirement at the same time the other boy did. Harry had to sit down and process this information for a moment. 

He knew Malfoy had a bit of a reputation for sleeping around Hogwarts, the only time he had ever been in a committed relationship was with Pansy Parkinson and every time he saw them together the girl had her tongue down Malfoys throat. Even before that, there was a new girl on Malfoys waist every week. He was a complete slag, and knew the room of requirement all too well. 

So why was he being taken there? Could it possibly just have been so they got some peace and quiet, thinking about it , that one actually made a lot of sense. Their dorm room only had one desk, they would get funny looks in the library and the common room; the only other place was the room of requirement. He glanced down at his watch, _6:18pm,_ he still had a good three hours until he had to meet Draco and dinner started in fifteen minutes; he wasn’t going to eat but the rumble of his stomach suggested otherwise. 

Harry groaned, deciding instead to just go down to the kitchens instead, to avoid running into Ron and Hermione. Considering they still hadn’t spoken since their argument earlier on, he didn’t feel that showing up to sit with them at dinner would be the best option. He sauntered his way down the kitchens, taking the long way so he could spend more time outside his room. He liked just walking around Hogwarts, all of his happiest memories had been here, walking through them all again almost blacked out the even worse memories of the war. 

Just as he was reaching the kitchens, he bumped into the one person he wished he would never see again. 

“Ginny! I’m sorry I didn’t see you there.” Harry squeaked, willing or her to just nod and leave him alone, the red-head was beaming, she pulled him into a hug. Her smell made him almost tear up, the smell he smelt for three years in his amortentia was now no longer his, he hadn’t checked to see if it had changed since they had broken up; he’d probably break down if he still smelt Ginny. 

“Oh Harry, why didn’t you come see me, I missed you!” Ginny kept hugging him and pulling away again, Harry felt very uncomfortable in this situation. “Ah you know, just busy”

A lie, a total lie. 

Ginny laughed and shook her head, she reached her hand up, stroking his face. “I’ve gotta go Harry, Luna’s waiting for me.” Harry nodded, staring at the floor. He heard Ginny's feet pattering away, he started walking towards the kitchen again, growing hungrier by the second. 

“Harry wait!” 

Harry sighed, turning around to talk to Ginny again, she was standing a lot closer to him than he liked. “Ron wanted to speak to you about something, go see him.” Thankfully she didn’t stick around for long this time, disappearing as soon as she had told him what she needed too, not waiting for an answer. Harry breathed out, finally getting into the kitchens. 

-

After a very lovely dinner from the house elves, Harry set out to find ron. He wasn’t going to originally but if Ron had got Ginny to speak to him? Something might have happened and he didn’t want to be that arsehole that didn’t help his best friend. He checked the great hall first since dinner was still on, peeking in through the door to see if he could spot the fiery hair of his best mate, he groaned internally when he saw it; meaning he would have to go in. 

He slid down sheepishly on the bench, Ron and Hermione side eyeing each other, Both putting down their forks and staring at him; their eyes filled with animosity. Ron cleared his throat, Harry shook out his thoughts. “Ginny.. Uh said you were looking for me?” Harry cautioned, trying really hard not to piss Ron off anymore than he already was. Ron was still glaring at Harry intently, “yes, I _was”_ Ron said flatly, Harry gulped, looking anywhere other than directly in front of him. Hermione’s gaze softened, touching Ron gently on his back; tucking a red curl behind his ear. “Maybe you should take this outside boys” she suggested sweetly, Ron shot up, almost knocking his plate over in his intensity. “Yes. I think we should.” He was bloody angry, and Harry guessed he was about to find out why.

As soon as the great hall doors shut, Ron jumped at Harry, pinning him to the ground. “What the FUCK RON?!” Harry half shouted, half cried, Ron’s nails digging uncomfortably into his wrists, his head throbbing painfully from the force of hitting the stone floor. 

“What the HELL do you think you’re playing at Harry? Fraternizing with the enemy? Sleeping with Malfoy so you can get your grades up? FUCK YOU!” Ron exploded, Harry was shocked, where the hell did the idea that he was shagging his worst enemy? “Are you serious Ron? He agreed to help me with potions, not down on one knee confessing his undying love for me” Harry spat, “and why the fuck do you think i’m shagging him? I’m not gay and he’s not gay so why would I be sleeping with him?” Ron released his grip slightly, his nails leaving crescent shapes in Harry's wrist, but his face was still bright red with anger. He could hear Hermione screeching at them in the background but it was just white noise. “Well I don't know Harry? Maybe the fact you jump to his defence at any chance you get? Who knows what you two get up to in your dorm at night?” Ron sneered, Harry was raging now too, how dare Ron accuse him of that? 

“FUCK YOU RON!” Harry tried to push back against Ron’s hands, proving unsuccessful considering he was slammed back onto the floor in an instant. He felt a fist connect with his jaw, the pain searing through him, his ears were ringing but he could still blankly hear Hermione screaming for them to stop. Ron’s weight shifted off of him, standing up and towering over a whimpering Harry on the floor. “No, fuck you.” He grabbed Hermione’s hand and pulled her out of the Hallway. 

-

Draco was waiting in the Room of Requirement, he had gotten there early to do some of his own work. He looked up to the clock, he had around five minutes until Potter made a grand entrance. He glanced around the room, it was completely different from when he was normally here obviously, the walls were a soft green and a black velvet sofa was placed in front of a marble fireplace. There was also a large desk with two chairs, which Draco was currently sitting at, as expected, the door flew open. 

Harry was red faced, he was fucking fuming. A purple bruise appearing on his jaw. 

“I have a problem” was all he said, Draco stood up, staring into the other boy's eyes. “Let me guess, you caused it?” Draco knew he was pushing it, but Potter was already so riled up it would be a wasted opportunity to not piss him off more. Potter shoved right into him, throwing a punch at Draco’s face, “I HATE YOU!” he roared, but tears were falling down his face, he was scratching and pulling at him but his punches were growing weaker and he was basically just pawing at Draco now. 

Normally, Draco would have fought back, but Potter seemed to be in such a state that he didn’t want to hurt him. He stopped, looking back up at Draco, feeling the cut from Harry’s nails starting to bleed down his face, a bruise of his own probably blooming somewhere. Potter reached a shaky hand up, running his finger down Draco’s face, the blood smearing down with it. 

"What a lovely little mess I've made."

> **Notes for the Chapter:**

> ooooh angstyyyy


	8. red wine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry has a moment, Draco and Harry have a genuine conversation for the first time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a little bit of a nicer chapter to make up for the last one

> _**"running circles in my mind"** _

Draco’s mouth fell open, Potter just called him lovely. 

Correction, Potter did not call Draco lovely, Potter called the mess he had made of Draco’s face after beating him up lovely. Then proceeded to smear Draco’s own blood down his cheek, he could still see it on Potter’s fingers. He looked down at Potter, his face was tear streaked, he was holding his hands up, his wrists were covered in fingernail marks and the backs of hands were bruised. His eyes filled with shock and guilt. 

“Potter? What’s goi-'' he didn’t need to ask, Potter started hyperventilating, his body shaking and his breaths shallow; he collapsed into Draco’s arms, looking like he was about to black out. Draco knew this was a panic attack, he had them all the time during the war but he had never seen anyone else have one. He picked Potter up, carrying him over to the sofa, he sat him down, taking both sides of his face in his hands; pulling him to look at him. 

“Potter! Potter, calm down, it's okay” Draco attempted but Potter was still heaving in front of him, his eyes glazed over and filled with unfocused tears. He wrapped his arms around Potter's neck, pulling him closer and holding on to the back of his head, letting him cry into his shoulder. “Shh Harry it’s okay, everything is going to be okay.” He stroked the other boy's hair, Potter’s hair was messy but it was surprisingly soft. He let himself bury his face on the top of his head, his hair smelt like citrus. 

Potter’s breathing levelled out and he stopped crying, his hands that were clutching onto the front of Draco’s shirt released and he sat up a bit; his face flushing with embarrassment. “What happened before you came here?” Draco asked, firmly, not to scare Potter, but to ground him. 

“I-uh...i just- i don-”

“Breathe Harry, take your time.”

Potter exhaled, fiddling with his hands, Draco clasped his hands around his, stopping him from shaking so much. “You’re okay,” Draco assured him. 

“Me and Ron had a fight, well it was less of a fight and more of a pinning me down to the ground and calling me a traitor but it was physical, it’s the first time i’ve ever had a physical fight with anyone other than well...you.” Potter concluded, gesturing towards Draco with his head. His shoulders had relaxed since sitting down, his face had regained normal colour too; Draco took a little pride in the fact that he calmed the great Harry Potter down. 

“If it makes you feel better, me and Blaise fight all the time, you see this scar here?” he pointed to a thin scar down the side of his neck, Potter nodded. “Sixth year, Blaise has long fingernails.” Draco said, Potter laughed, pushing Draco’s head to the side a bit. He ran a finger down his neck, tracing over the scar with his finger; Draco shivered under the other boy's touch, goosebumps prickling his skin. Potter’s hand immediately pulled away. 

He straightened himself out, “Er, I was just letting you know that it’s okay to fight with your friend sometimes.” Draco ran his hands over Potter’s. “Now let’s get those hands fixed and get this tutoring over with, I guess.”

“Why are you doing that?” Potter questioned, Draco cocked his head to the side. 

“Doing..what?” 

“Treating me like a person.” 

Potter was mumbling nervously, not meeting Draco’s eye. “Look Harry, you just had a panic attack, It’s not exactly the right time to start an argument with you.” he leaned back against the arm of the sofa. “As soon as we leave this room we can go back to hating each other.” Draco let one of his arms fall naturally over the back of the sofa, the other one resting in his hair. Potter got up, walking over to the drinks cart that had just appeared at his request, he poured two glasses of wine, heading back over to the sofa and handing one to Draco. 

“Hey Malfoy, can I ask you something?” Potter asked, tentatively. Draco took a sip from his glass before nodding. 

“Do you ever think that we could’ve been friends?” 

Draco spluttered into his wine, shaking his head wildy. “Merlin no Potter, I was a spoiled git when we first met, and then I joined a cult, I don’t exactly think we would've been braiding each other's hair and wearing friendship bracelets.” Potter laughed, a real one, it was the first time Draco had ever heard him laugh a genuine laugh, it delighted him a little. “Plus the whole Gryffindor-Slytherin thing would’ve fucked things up a bit.” Draco added. 

“Y’know I was actually meant to be in Slytherin?” Potter said nonchalantly, as if it was just a normal statement. Draco shot up from where he was sitting, almost spilling his drink all over him. “What?! You’re fucking with me right?” Draco guessed, Potter grinned and shook his head. “Nope, the hat told me I'd do well in Slytherin but I specifically asked for it not to put me there.” he said, setting his drink down on the coffee table. Draco pulled a face, “why?” 

“Well it’s actually because you scared me out of it.” Draco downed the rest of his drink, getting up to get more. 

“Look potter, even if you were in Slytherin, we probably wouldn’t be friends, we’re too different.” He turned back around to face the messy haired boy who was sprawled over the sofa, looking at him from a distance. The t-shirt he was wearing clung gloriously to his body, his arm flung around the back of the sofa, Draco caught a breath in his throat. He quickly shook it away and sat back down across from him. 

“And we probably never will be friends” Draco stated, Potter faded a little, his shoulders tensing up. “What makes you say that?” he wondered, staring at Draco with question marks in his eyes. 

“We have too much unfinished business, you can’t make anything positive out of what has happened between us, it’s too much hurt, i-” he trailed off, he knew what he wanted to say but it didn’t seem like the right time, but Potter raised an eyebrow, silently asking him to continue.

“I don’t deserve you Harry, I can’t be your friend because I am an ex death eater who watched people kill everyone close to you.” Draco put his glass down. “I can’t be your friend because I said some horrible things to you and your friends for _years,_ things that even my own mother was angry at me for saying.” He stood up from the sofa, backing away to the door. “And lastly, I can’t be your friend because you saved the world, and i’m practically a monster.” 

He moved to open the door, he was just leaving when Potter’s voice stopped him. 

“You called me Harry” Potter stared in bewilderment.

He spun around, leaning on the doorframe, “I have called you Harry four times today, I should be careful, it might start to stick.” Draco smiled smugly, before closing the door. Leaving Potter alone in the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is my favourite chapter i've wrote yay


	9. unsteady

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry speaks to Ron, Draco speaks to Pansy  
> Harry and Draco return to their favourite windowsill

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW- Harry is going through it a little here, tiniest bit of internalised homophobia but nothing bad:)

> _**”the poetry is in the streets”** _

Harry sat in the room for ages after Malfoy left, just mulling everything over. It was well past midnight now, he could see the moon hanging high in the sky out the window. He looked down at his hands, the angry red marks around his wrists were burning with pain and his knuckles were all bruised from being pushed so hard against the concrete hallway. His whole body drooped down, Harry felt like he was to blame for the whole argument with Ron and tonight just proved his theory right. 

He knew exactly why Ron hated Malfoy so much, his friend had never had a direct argument with the blonde boy but Malfoy had made Hermione and Harry’s life a misery for years; and friendship was the most important thing in the world to Ron Weasley. He hated Draco Malfoy simply because Harry and Hermione did. 

Harry was surprised at a Rons outburst, but most of all he was hurt, physically and mentally. Ron spitting accusations at him stuck in his mind, did he really defend Malfoy? Sitting back against the sofa Harry realised how stupid he had been. He just got beat up by his best friend for speaking to Malfoy, and then continued to still go to the room of requirement, cry his eyes out in his nemesis’s arms, then have an actual conversation with him that didn’t end in a fight, but an apology? Had the world turned upside down? 

Rons allegations were not ones he took lightly, and from the tone of his voice, they were not ones that had just come out of nowhere. They made him feel weird, if Ron thought he was secretly shagging Malfoy then Hermione did too, they probably talked about how strange and gross it was all time. Harry felt responsible for that, he didn’t exactly do anything that proved them wrong. 

Thinking on it, Harry didn’t actually know how the wizarding world took people being gay, he knew proper purebloods like Draco’s family weren’t crazy about it, the whole “keep things pure” malarky. But they allowed incest so Harry wasn’t too worried about what they would think if he wanted to snog boys. 

But did he want to do that? He didn’t know, he’d only ever snogged a girl and he had certainly enjoyed that; so that can’t make him gay. Harry just brushed it off, he’d never kissed a boy and most likely never would so why was he taking Ron's claims to heart? 

He decided that he needed to speak to Ron, apologise first, and then ask where it all came from. He gathered up his stuff, ignoring the pain in his neck when he stood up. Looking back at the room one more time before leaving. 

-

Draco, on the other hand, bolted straight to Pansy’s room, needing to tell her everything. He felt like he was going to have a panic attack of his own, his breath labouring his throat as he ran all the way to his best friend; he had messed up a lot in there, and Pansy knew how to help with everything. 

Draco didn’t even knock, he just burst right into Pansy’s room, the girl didn’t even look up from her book; just sighing gently. “Yes, Draco my love?” she sang, he could hear the smile in her voice. “How did you-”

“You have an aura” she looked up at him, scooching over on her chair to make way for him. He flopped down, his head flew to her lap, letting out a mock sob; sitting up to look at her, she was stifling a laugh. “What?” he questioned, giving her a playful shove on his shoulder. 

“I’m sorry you just look, really funny.” she giggled, moving his hair to the side, revealing the cut from Potter’s nails, her expression changed to a look of worry. “How did you get that?” Draco just shrugged, the memory was faint now, “Potter”, he had almost forgotten their fight, other things were more important than a stupid fight. He could tell Pansy was about to freak out so placed a hand on her shoulder. “It’s okay, I have other things to tell you,” he assured, she lit up, clapping her hands together at the mention of gossip. “He hit me, he then called me lovely, then had a panic attack, then asked if we could’ve been friends at some point, i called him Harry and then I just left.” he said, easily, as if he was just reading from a textbook.

Pansy looked stunned. “WHAT?” 

He smirked, “and now i'm going to bed.” standing up, leaving a gaping Pansy in her room. “Wait don’t go! I want to know more!” she pleaded, he just gave her the middle finger, backing out of the door. “You’re insane!” Pansy shouted. 

“I know! Isn’t it great?” leaving his best friend with a million questions and a bunch of open ended answers. 

-

Harry however, knocked on Ron’s door, surprised when it actually opened, he was fully ready for him to just slam the door in his face but Ron smiled, sadly, but he was still smiling. His face was red, his eyes bloodshot. “I’m sorry, truthfully, ‘Mione’s been working with me on my anger,I think you know more than anyone that I struggle with it.” Ron said sincerely, Harry nodded, laughing a little. “So will you let me apologise?” his friend was trying to keep his cool, but his eyes were begging.

“Are you still an arsehole?” 

“Nah I think we’re good” Ron smirked, pulling Harry into his room. 

His dorm mate was still out which was strange for it being almost 1am, instead Hermione was sat on Rons bed. Her hair was pulled back into a ponytail, she was wearing her pajamas and working on an essay; she looked like she had been there a while. She noticed his arrival and beamed from ear to ear, she jumped up from where she was sitting and drew him into a bone crushing hug. 

“Thank god you came back Harry, we thought you weren’t going to.” she admitted, casting a glare at her boyfriend. 

“Actually ‘Mione I need to speak to both of you about something”

Ron and Hermione glanced at each other, sitting down on the floor, Harry joining them. “It’s about something you mentioned during our.... Well, fight?” Ron’s face dropped to the floor. “If it’s the gay thing, I didn’t mean it.” 

Harry sat up a bit, barely hiding the confusion on his face, ever since Ron had put that idea in his head it had been all he could think about. He wasn’t gay, he _couldn’t_ be gay, thinking these thoughts felt poisonous, he might vomit on the spot. “Harry?” Ron whispered, Harry’s head snapped up to look at his very concerned pair of friends. 

“I have to go”

-

Draco was at the window, it was wide open and he was leaning out of it, a cigarette hanging out his mouth. He could hear the door open behind him, he didn’t turn around, he knew it was only Potter and he’d probably just crawl into bed like usual. He felt a tap on his leg, Potter was sitting down on the windowsill. Draco handed over his metal cigarette case but Potter didn’t take it, he looked over at the boy; he was white as a sheet and something was running around in his mind. 

“Potter?” 

“Have you ever kissed a boy Draco?” 

“What?!” Draco spluttered, dropping his cigarette out the window, his usual sneer returning to his face and his bratty fifteen year old self coming back, grimacing at Potter. 

“I said” Potter moved closer to him, leaning over Draco and closing the window. “Have you ever kissed a boy?” 

“No” he lied, but did that game of truth or dare count? Well, yes considering he spent the next week after that snogging Theo Nott in the prefect's bathroom. And when it caught up to him, Draco kicked Theo’s teeth in to ensure he wouldn’t say anything. 

“You’re a terrible liar Draco Malfoy.” Potter’s voice was thick and raspy, and filling through Draco’s ears like water.

That was true, he was an awful liar. He swallowed, his entire body felt like it was frozen in place. Having Potter leaning over him like this was making his stomach tug uncomfortably, god the other boy was so _close._ “So i’ll ask again” he pressed

“Have you ever kissed a boy?” 

Draco nodded slowly, there was no way he was getting words out right now. 

Potter smiled smugly, “Do you want to again?

This time Draco didn’t even nod, lunging forward and kissing Harry full on the mouth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hehehe cliffhanger  
> also we hit 300 in two days, thank you so much for all of the support, it seriously makes me so happy!


	10. solstice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Draco make a huge mistake, Harry has a mental breakdown in the shower

> _**"pull me by my pigtails to paris"** _

Harry kissed back eagerly, his hands flying up to Draco’s hair, tugging gently; his other hand resting on his cheek, feeling the heat of it rise in his hand. Kissing Draco was nothing like kissing Ginny, her lips were soft and she tasted like honey. This kiss was angry, their teeth clashing against each other, Draco wrapped a pale hand around Harry’s waist, pulling him into his lap. 

Harry let out a sigh that more came out as a muffled groan, seven years of fighting and this was the conclusion they came to? Harry wasn’t complaining. The hostility between them had suddenly snapped, just a few hours ago Harry was punching Malfoy in the face, now he was snogging him. The whole thing was just mental. 

Sure Harry had kissed people before, but never like  _ this.  _ This was different, this was open mouthed kisses and quiet moans. This was years of unresolved tension finally hitting it’s pinnacle, Harry pulled away and took in the sight in front of him. Gods the other boy was wrecked, his face was flushed, his lips swollen and his normally neat hair was messily hanging around his face. He’d never thought of the boy as attractive, but right Malfoy was looking bloody hot. 

Malfoy’s hand slipped under Harry’s shirt, scratching down his back, his other hand reached up to his hair, pulling his head back. He kissed down Harry’s neck, biting softly. Most definitely leaving a mark, but that was tomorrow's problem. Harry didn’t need to dwell on tomorrow when Draco Malfoy was literally giving him hickeys. The blonde boy was whimpering, his breath heavy against Harry’s neck. Harry’s hand grazed Draco’s top button, let it undo under his fingers, slipping it off his shoulders. 

“Shit.”

All over Malfoys neck and chest were thick, sliverly scars, criss-crossing in and out of each other in delicate patterns. They were huge, and they were everywhere.

“Did I do this.” it wasn’t a question, more of a very obvious statement. Harry closed his eyes, reliving the memory of their fight in sixth year, he had never realised the extent of the damage he had done. His eyes opened up, Draco nodded. Harry sat back, they were both staring at each other with nothing but pure disgust, it catching up to them what had just happened. 

“Look um.. I’m not.. I’m not exactly sure how we ended up kissing like that.” Draco stuttered out, his face still as red as a tomato. Harry raised an eyebrow, “if I remember correctly,  _ you  _ started that kiss” he said smugly, enjoying the look that was weaving through Malfoy’s face. He stood up, running a hand through his now messy hair and sighing deeply. Harry looked at him, he was stuck in thought and clearly going through something in his head. 

“Look potter, can we just forget that ever happened, and y’know? Never tell anyone ever?” he asked, but his voice was wavey and uncertain. Harry breathed out, standing up to face the other boy. “Yes, please, I don’t think we should ever mention that, ever again.” Harry hissed, Malfoy was trying so hard to keep his guard up but the boy was cowering; looking almost as pathetic as he did when Harry saw him at the final battle. 

“Potter I’m serious, this can never leave this room.” Malfoy looked terrified, he was backed up against the wall, looking at Harry like he was lethal. 

“Fucking hell Malfoy! I know! Now get out of the way so I can have a shower and start pretending this never happened.” He shoved the trembling boy out of the way, slamming the bathroom door in Malfoy’s face. 

He slid down the door, throwing his head back and staring at the ceiling. Gods this was a fucked up situation, it was also highly inappropriate. They had never even had a nice conversation until today, why did they just snog? Harry just pinned it all on the fact that they were both slightly wine drunk and the adrenaline from making up with Ron had caused them to just lose it a bit. 

He stood up, clicking on the shower, letting the cold water slide down his back in icy sprinkles. Harry didn’t let the water heat up, he figured the cold would maybe put him into shock and make him forget what he had done. It was horrible, and the worst bit was Harry kept replaying how the other boy’s lips felt on his; all these years of hatred could’ve led to a truce or maybe even fumbling their way through some kind of friendship. But all Harry could think about was when he could kiss the other boy again. 

_ Snap out of it.  _

He couldn’t think like that, not about Malfoy. The boy was still an ex-death eater and a spoiled blood supremacist. Even if the war had kicked the brat out of him, he was in no way a good person. He let his head fall back against the shower tiles, Harry really was miserable; miserable enough to snog the boy he hated with every bone in his body. And the only solution that Harry had to his problem, was to bloody do it again. 

Harry turned off the shower, stepping out and grabbing a towel, drying off and then wrapping it around his waist. He looked in the mirror, cursing silently. It appeared that tomorrow's problem had come today. 

Normally the bruises he got from Malfoy were painful, they arose out of hate and spite. The two purple marks turning up on his neck were quite the opposite, they were intimate and given to him especially. And they were stuck there, like some sick reminder of their mistake. 

_ Fucks sake.  _

_ - _

“Put some clothes on will you Potter.” Draco said, he was pretending like he was annoyed but it was taking everything in him to not look up at the half naked boy he had just snogged the living daylights out of. “This is my room too, wanker, I can do what I like.” Potter bit, Draco absentmindedly glanced up from his book. Potter was sprawled out on his bed, shirtless, only in a pair of joggers, glorious bruises littering his neck. Draco smirked at his work. 

“And it's almost 3am, so I am going to sleep this god awful day off.” Potter muttered, drawing his bed hangings; Draco scoffed. “Night tosser.” he said, closing his own curtains. 

Draco law awake for the majority of the night, his mind kept wandering to his kiss earlier, feeling sick to his stomach. He prayed to every god he could think of that Potter said nothing, even though his father was rotting in a cell somewhere and would probably be killed at some point, if this news got back to his dad, Draco couldn’t even begin to imagine the things he would do to him. 

Pushing all thoughts of the kiss and Harry Potter to the back of his mind, Draco closed his eyes. An uneasy sleep drenching through him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you all so much for everything, pls keep leaving comments i love u all 
> 
> heres a kiss for u  
> <3


	11. watermarks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco has a mark, Harry has a few.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW-hints to past family trauma

> _**"who are you when no one is watching?** _

“Shit!” 

Draco woke up to a loud crash from outside his bed hangings, a clearly very clumsy Potter was clunking his way through their room; apparently being as loud as he possibly could at eight in the morning. Draco pulled open his curtains, Potter was standing in the bathroom brushing his teeth, the door was open ajar. He could see that the other boy had dropped some kind of bottle on the floor, the liquid lining the floor of the bathroom. “Oh for circes sake.”

Draco stood up, pushing the door to the bathroom fully open, squinting at the bright of the light above them. Potter stopped, staring at Draco like he had three heads, his eyes dropped to the wet floor, shrugging. “Move” Potter backed into the corner of the small bathroom, Draco bent down, he went to clean the mess but his wand was still in his robe pocket, he sighed. “Potter give me your wand” his eyes didn’t leave the mess on the floor, he lifted his hand up, waiting for Potter to give him his wand. “No?” Potter remarked, clutching the wand in his left hand. “I’m not gonna snap it Potter, just give me your wand or clean it up yourself.” Draco uttered, Potter smacked his wand down on the bathroom counter, storming out the bathroom. 

Draco reached up to grab the wand from the counter, cleaning up the mess. Standing up, smacking his head right off the hard stone. “FUCK!” the pain heating through his head, his eyes stinging. Potter came bounding straight to the bathroom, Draco sat up, feeling his nose drip with blood. Potter grabbed a hand towel from the door, wetting it before gently pulling Draco’s head backwards; holding the cold rag against his nose. 

It felt nice, being cared for, having someone who heard he was in trouble and instantly ran to his aid; he’d never had anything like that before. It's why he always struggled with letting people in, the only people that had ever cared about him used him as a pawn in Voldemort's game. Feeling Harry’s hands on his head, feeling his warmth while he was kneeled next to him, for the first time since Draco was eleven, he felt comfortable in someone else's care. 

“I used to get nosebleeds all the time when I was little, this is how the dursleys taught me how to deal with them. Well except they didn’t hold me.” Harry laughed weakly, Draco leaned back against the chest of the other boy. And they sat like that for what could have been hours, realistically it was five minutes but Draco could have sat there for days. Someone knocking on the door brought them right out of their little daydream. 

Potter handed Draco the towel, before getting up to open the door, Draco stood up too; flinching at the now dull pain in the back of his head. He poked his head out of the door, Granger was standing in his room, holding a pile of books. She paused in front of the door. “Why is Draco bleeding Harry?” Granger asked, pointing a look at Potter, who just scoffed. “Because he’s an idiot.” 

“I didn’t know idiocy caused people to start spontaneously bleeding from the nose.”

Draco bit back a laugh, Potter’s eyes narrowed, taking the books from Granger’s hands and dropping them onto their shared desk. “Goodbye ‘Mione” he keened, she rolled her eyes at him, nodding at Draco before closing the door. 

As soon as she left the room Draco burst out laughing, Potter threw a quill at his forehead. He started shoving his stuff into his satchel, slinging it on his shoulder. “I’ll see you tonight?” Draco asked, Potter froze for a second before nodding. Leaving without a word. 

-

Harry was rushing his way to the Room of Requirement, he was late, he had told Draco that he’d meet him there at nine, it was ten past nine. He’d be too busy laughing about something with Ron and Hermione in Ron's seemingly always empty dorm room, now he was sprinting to the room; praying to every deity that Draco hadn’t left. 

He charged through the door, breathing a sigh of relief when he saw the blonde hair hunched over a book. He cleared his throat, closing the door loudly, Draco’s head whipped up, closing his book with a snap; gesturing for Harry to sit down next to him. 

Harry strode over to the green sofa, sinking down into the corner, drawing his knees up to his chest. The air was awkward, neither one of them meeting the other's eyes. Harry looked down to Draco’s hands, he was twisting his rings around his fingers, his hands shaking nervously. 

“So.. how was your day?” Harry asked, instantly cringing at the stupid question, Draco looked up at him with an annoyed look. “In the nicest way possible Potter, kindly just piss off” he scoffed, leaning back into the sofa. Harry frowned, he was just trying to make light conversation with the boy and he just shot him down immediately. “I’m trying Draco.” 

“Don’t call me that.” 

Harry was in shock, Draco wanted to be called Malfoy? 

“I don’t deserve that from you” Draco was back to playing with his rings, his eyes darting away from Harry’s. “What?”

“We don’t just get to erase everything that happened, I destroyed you for seven years! We don’t just get to pretend and start afresh, there is too much history.” Draco was pacing back and forth, he wasn’t shouting but he was angry, but the anger didn’t seem pointed directly at Harry. “No Draco! I get to say what you did to  _ me,  _ I want us to try and fix things, I want this!” Harry stood up, grabbing onto Draco’s shoulders to stop him wearing a bloody hole in the floor. Draco shoved his hands off of him, “we can’t do this anymore, we’ve been too friendly with each other recently and it has to stop. We can’t be friends, we can’t be anything other than enemies.” Draco was staring Harry down, his eyes were hollow, like he was only a shell of himself. “But why?! Stop pushi-”

“Roll up my sleeve.”

“What?”

“Roll up my sleeve Potter.”

Harry pushed up the onyx fabric of Draco’s shirt, underneath was his dark mark still penetrating his skin. The wound was deep and coarse, the black ink seeping through his icy skin; although faded, it was very much still there. 

“That’s why we can’t be friends.” Draco breathed, the regret lacing through his at the sight of his mark. “Because that is still there, and that will never go away, it is imprinted by my own father.” Harry was slightly shocked, he always knew getting the dark mark wasn’t Draco’s idea, but his own father gave him the mark? And Draco just had to go along with it because there was no one else he could go to. 

“Why didn’t you just leave them?” Harry asked, genuinely. Draco sat back down on the sofa, shrugging faintly. “Because family is family, no matter how fucked up it is.” Harry could attest to that one, even if the people who raised you were complete monsters, they still raised you and you can’t go back on that. “And when they’re all you’ve ever had, there's not much else you can do.” Draco sighed,Harry nodded, knowing exactly what Draco felt like. 

“Do you even know why I hated you?” Draco asked, looking up to Harry.

“I just assumed it was because of my blood?” That was true, he always just guessed Draco hated him so much was because his mum was muggleborn, and when it all boiled down to it; Draco had been a blood supremacist. 

“No.” Draco said. “It was because you made me question everything they ever told me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yay we hit 400! thank you so much:)  
> i love reading your comments, i really am so grateful!


	12. ceasefire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco has a breakdown, Harry has a revelation, Hermione is the best friend anyone can ask for

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW-a lot of sexuality questioning
> 
> i believe in Hermione Granger supremacy:)

> _**"love is not a single shade"** _

“Um...I have to-” Potter was awkwardly gaping, his feet were shuffling about on the floor. Draco felt his stomach drop, it had been something he had wanted to say for a while but was too much of a coward to get it out. Now he’d gone and said it and Potter couldn’t even give him a response, Draco’s gut bubbled with anger; having a strong urge to punch Potter right in the middle of his disgusted face. 

“I have..to go.” Potter flustered his way out of the room, the click of the door closing was soft but it was blaring in Draco’s mind. He felt like he’d just lost a part of him, it was ridiculous, him and Potter weren’t even friends and he was getting upset over the fact that he didn’t get a reply to his completely out of character claim. 

Being friends with Harry Potter was something that Draco had always dreamed of, he blew his shot at that in first year when he realised that other people in the world existed, and all of these people didn’t have to like him. From then on, Draco had been horrendously jealous of everything Potter had. He could’ve been sorted into Gryffindor and go on all the adventures that the golden trio went on, or he could’ve just stood up to his father and then he wouldn't have had to refuse someone begging him for a friendship, if Draco had just been less of a pussy, he could be living his fantasy life.

Draco closed his eyes, his lip quivering slightly, he sniffed; willing himself not to cry. This is exactly what he thought would happen, Draco had wanted to say something like that to Poter since sixth year, when he noticed he was following him about a lot. All Draco wanted was to be close to the other boy.

Harry Potter was everything Draco ever wanted, and now he couldn’t have him. 

Because of a dumb mistake he made when he was sixteen, he could never have the person he desired so badly. A salty tear spread across Draco’s cheek, he ripped his sleeve up his arm, staring blankly at the slithering mark spreading throughout his sickly looking skin. He opened his mouth, and spat on the mark. 

-

Harry ran to a place he hadn’t been in a while, almost tripping over on his way up to the astronomy tower, the cold air hitting him as soon as he opened the door. He moved over to the opening in the wall, running his fingers over the metal railing; evidently trying to distract himself from the jagged ended thoughts that were penetrating through his mind. 

He sat down, dangling his legs aimlessly over the ledge. It was mid november, the air was chilly, he shivered; he probably should’ve brought a jacket. Looking off into the distance, Harry could see the brooding summits of the scottish mountains, they were wrapped in thick clouds; another storm was probably coming. 

Harry’s thoughts traveled back to what Draco said. “ _ You made me question everything they ever told me.”  _

Harry knew that Draco’s family had always told him how bad people like him were, Draco had made that very clear in all their years at Hogwarts. So why was Draco backtracking so much? And why was Harry utterly delighted about it? 

Draco Malfoy had always been a mystery to Harry, he was a spoiled rich kid that appeared to have this incomprehensible family history that he never talked about. He was a marvel. Harry wanted to know more about Malfoy, he wanted to sit down and just listen to the other boy's smooth voice talk about his life for hours. The only time Harry had ever felt like this about another person was fourth year. 

Cedric Diggory was someone Harry always looked up to, he was older, stronger, more confident and he was incredibly handsome; He was also the only champion who helped Harry out during the triwizard tournament. He remembered staring at both Cho and Cedric at the yule ball, not exactly sure who he wanted to dance with more. 

That's when it hit Harry, like he was standing on a train track and the train just came out of absolutely nowhere. 

He wasn’t looking at Cedric because he wanted to be him, he was looking at Cedric because he wanted to snog his face off. 

“Oh god.” Harry blurted, to no one in particular. His mouth falling open as he came to this life altering decision, he was exactly what he didn’t want to be. After kissing Draco the other day, something in his mind had shifted, the kiss had felt so unbelievably right and Harry couldn’t explain why. This new revelation made so much sense, he just needed to understand it all now. It wasn’t exactly like Hogwarts had a class that helped you understand your newly blooming sexuality. 

Harry had never even heard a pureblood talk about sexuality, not necessarily because they were unsupportive, but just because things like this were “muggle” problems. It's difficult to explain to people who have never seen the outside world how real life issues work. He stood up, making a beeline for Hermione’s room.

-

Hermione was sharing with Padma Patil, the only returning Patil twin, Harry hoped that she was out; he really needed to have a good breakdown. He knocked on her door, opening it and peeking his head in, thankfully only Hermione was sitting in the room.

“Harry!” she exclaimed happily, she was sitting on the floor on a large pillow, making jewellery. Ever since she had come back to Hogwarts, she had been making and selling jewellery for all of their friends. “Here, come sit down” she picked up another pillow and threw it down next to her, Harry sat cross legged on the comfortable pillow. He watched as her hands delicately threaded the pearly beads onto the elastic, there was an ‘L’ charm hanging down in the middle of the necklace. “I’m guessing that’s for luna?” she laughed a little, “Ginny” 

Harry shifted kind of awkwardly at the mention of ginny, this massive new secret burning at the back of his mind. “Here Harry” Hermione placed a necklace clasp in the palm of Harry's hand “Look after this while I tie the last bead off.” She tied the end of the necklace off with a flick of her wand, taking the clasp out of Harry’s hands and doing the same. 

“Perfect” She smiled, putting the necklace into a small bag embroidered with Ginny’s name.

“It’s beautiful ‘Mione” he put his head down on her shoulder, his hand resting on her arm. Hermione’s own hand went up to Harry’s hair, breathing out gently. Harry knew it was time, he couldn’t put it off forever and if he didn’t tell her now, he never would.

“Hermione, you know about loads of different muggle things, don’t you?” Harry asked, Hermione sat up, raising an eyebrow. “Of course?” Hermione said, stating the obvious. Harry turned around a little, to sit directly in front of his best friend. “What does it mean when you’ve kissed a girl and a boy, and you enjoyed it both times?” Harry mumbled, Hermione shrugged, “it could mean you are Bisexual, but it doesn’t have to” Hermione explained “you can decide yourself, you know what’s going on in your own brain. Although it might help to know, it’s completely okay not to.” she finished, Harry lunged forward and pulled her into a tight hug, “thank you ‘Mione.” He could feel Hermione smile into his shoulder, she whispered into his ear. 

“You are entirely up to you, Harry.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tysm for 500 reads, i love every single one of you<3


	13. poison

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry notices things, Draco gets a letter.

> _**"history isn't kind to men who play god."** _

As November bled into December, Harry started noticing many things about his roommate. Like how when it was raining, Draco always slept with the window open so he could hear the rain outside. When he was stressed out about school, he would usually drop everything and go flying. He loved anything that smelt like apple or vanilla and he was obsessed with keeping his side of the room completely spotless. Draco was such an interesting person, just being around him was calming. He had this essence of someone who just took so much care with their life, it was something that Harry admired. 

Harry also noticed how exquisite the boy was, he’d lost his baby face in his third year but since then he just kept getting even more gorgeous; there was a reason he had such a reputation before the war. He’d stopped gelling his hair down this year, although it was still neat, it was now shaved at the sides, the top styled around his face; normally pushing it back so it lay messily but he was finally embracing his wavy hair. He also wore glasses, only for reading, which Harry learnt he did a lot of; a large stack of books from his library at home were piled up next to his bed. 

Draco always had a book on him, his long pianist fingers elegantly flipping through the crisp pages, his face intently focused on the dark letters and decorative covers. Harry was surprised at how calm the boy was, he always assumed that he was a complete spoiled brat who had everyone do everything for him; since living with the boy, he had realised how independent Draco actually was. 

They were sitting on their windowsill, Harry was spinning his wand about in his hands, Draco was- surprisingly enough -reading a book, a cigarette in his other hand. They weren’t talking, but a record player that Hermione had given Harry for christmas in sixth year was playing an old queen record, Sirius had given him that one. __

_ Ooh, love, ooh, loverboy _

_ What're you doin' tonight, hey, boy? _

_ Set my alarm, turn on my charm _

_ That's because I'm a good old-fashioned loverboy.  _

The window was open, it was snowing outside, gentle white flurries cascading down onto the Hogwarts grounds. Harry was sitting very comfortably, an oversized cable knit jumper draping off his shoulders, the fire admitting all the heat they needed. The ambient light casting velvet-black shadows were dancing up the wall. Draco looked up at Harry, a puzzling look on his face. 

“Potter?” he asked, closing his book and putting it down on the floor. 

“Yeah.” Harry responded, he was still staring out the window, the snow getting heavier; it was beginning to cover the grass. 

“Why aren’t you afraid of me?” 

It was a serious question, but Harry snorted, realistically Malfoy was as scary as a teddy bear. 

“Seriously? I have worse nightmares about failing defence against the dark arts.” 

Malfoy frowned, stubbing his cigarette out and standing up, brushing down the shirt he was wearing. It was a dark green and tucked into black trousers, it was loosely unbuttoned at the collar, revealing a silver chain that dangled around his neck. “Appreciate it Potter” he sneered “I have to go, a letter from my darling mother awaits.” 

He wrapped his velvet cloak around his shoulders and whipped out of the room. 

-

Draco was on his way to the owlery, it was around this time of year that he received his invitation to the annual christmas ball at Malfoy Manor. Draco knew this year his mother would be going all out since Lucius was in Azkaban, all of their family friends would be there as well as every Ministry official in the book. Draco always looked forward to the ball, and this year was no exception. It would be the first time he had seen Theodore and Adrian since the war, they were not doing an eighth year. 

He shoved his hands into the pockets of his cloak, mentally reminding himself to bring his gloves if he went back out. The fresh, airy snow was collecting on his boots, crunching his way through the grass. The falling snow had calmed down, now just softly gathering on his hair and cloak. He cautiously walked up the icy steps to the owlery, making sure not to slip, he didn’t want to be wiping more blood off of his face, he’d had enough for one term. 

As soon as Draco stepped into the owlery, his owl flew down onto his arm, dropping a cream envelope into his hand. The familiar swirly handwriting of his mother was written in green ink on the front, he turned the letter over, the wax seal of the Malfoy family crest was emblazoned on the back. He shoved the letter into his inside pocket, feeding his owl before sending her off to her perch. 

Draco wandered back out to the courtyard, the snow had stopped, only leaving a thin layer lying over the Hogwarts grounds. He pushed the door to the school open, the heat hitting his face; his cheeks warming up as he walked his way to the library. He brushed the snow off his cloak and shuffled the snow off of his boots, he passed the great hall, the scent of dinner filling his nose. He paused, his stomach giving an involuntary growl, he sighed, detouring into the warm hall. 

He walked swiftly through the great hall, he sat down next to Pansy and Blaise at the Slytherin table, Pansy started piling food on his plate. “Welcome back Dray.” She smiled smugly, Blaise gave him the same look, shoving some of his chicken pie into his mouth. He took the letter out of his pocket, sliding it onto the table. His friends gave him a knowing look, they had both been there every year since they were eleven. “You don’t need to come this year, but I’d really appreciate it if you could.” Draco admitted, it was the first year that the ball wouldn’t be a particularly happy experience for him, the support from his friends would mean the world to him. 

Pansy wrapped an arm around his shoulder, squeezing him tightly, “of course we’ll be there, it gives me an excuse to wear my gorgeous new dress too” Pansy grinned, Draco let out a sigh of relief. “Well… are you gonna open it, or just stare at it?” Blaise chimed in, Draco gave him a playful kick on his shin from under the table, pulling an emerald handled letter opener from his pocket; picking off the seal. 

_ Draco dearest  _

_ I hope everything is going well and no one is giving you any trouble since coming back. This year our annual Christmas ball will still go ahead, feel free to invite any of your friends, everyone is welcome as usual. The dress code is strictly formal so remind them of that.  _

_ I do have one request however, if he is comfortable with returning, I would like you to invite Harry Potter. He saved yours and my life and I think the least we can do is invite him to a party. You must promise to invite him, if he does not want to attend then that is perfectly fine, but you must ask, I will know if you haven’t Draco.  _

_ Please let me know who is coming as soon as you can. _

_ I send you all my love and I await your reply.  _

_ Narcissa.  _

“Fucking hell.” Draco slammed the letter down onto the table “she’s actually gone mad, my mother has gone mental.” He muttered, placing his head in his hands. Blaise picked up the letter, scouring over it with his eyes, he expression dropped when he read the part about Potter, he handed the letter to Pansy; trying very hard not to laugh. “Well it looks like you have a conversation to go have” Blaise laughed, standing up. “Good luck my love.” Pansy kissed his cheek, Draco grumbled out of the hall. Setting out to find Potter. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we hit 600! thank you so much, it means the absolute world to me:)  
> saw someone rec my fic on tiktok which was literally surreal, tysm for everything<3


	14. nosedive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry doesn't know how to dance, but Draco does

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tooth rotting fluff, like genuinely, you'll need to brush your teeth after you read this

> _**"baby you're the only light i ever saw"** _

“I’m sorry you want me to what?” 

Harry felt like he had been stupefied, he had just been pulled into a broom closet and Draco just invited him to the Malfoy’s christmas party, what was going on? Draco was standing awkwardly in front of him, holding a piece of parchment in his hand which Harry assumed was his invitation. Draco wasn’t speaking but Harry knew he was begging. “You don’t have to go but my mother and I both would like you there.” 

He knew he kind of owed it to Narcissa to go, she really did save him, one more hit from that curse and he would have died. He didn’t really want to go back to the manor, he didn’t want to see that godforsaken place again, it was too much pain. But he was kind of stuck in a corner, Narcissa had saved his life and he couldn’t even go to a stupid party. He sighed. 

“Yeah, sure, when?” 

Draco’s face lit up, his posture straightened up. “Okay! It’s on christmas eve, it’s  _ my  _ family so the dress code is formal. If you still have dress robes, wear them, bring a friend if you want. You’ll probably need someone to dance with.” Harry gulped, he couldn’t ask Hermione, he wasn’t the worst friend in the entire world, there was no way he could make her go back there. And dance? Harry was a horrible dancer, that was made very obvious at the yule ball.

“I can’t dance..” Harry stutterd out, Draco shook his head while laughing. “Congratulations Sherlock, I think everyone noticed that in fourth year.” Harry’s eyes narrowed, leaning back against the wall of the broom cupboard. “Well I can’t just hug the wall the whole night, genius, I am an awful dancer, I will embarrass myself!” Harry said, gesturing his hands down his body, Draco scoffed. “Yeah, you will, but it will be really funny” Harry stood up, becoming acutely aware of how close Draco was in this stuffy closet, if he moved even the tiniest bit closer, they’d be pressed up against each other.

Harry looked up, he wasn’t that much shorter than Draco but the other boy's gangly legs meant that he was towering over Harry. His stomach felt like it was doing summersaults, suddenly feeling very nervous in the other boy's presence. 

“I’ll teach you how to dance.” Draco suggested, his voice was low, ringing in Harry’s ears; His stomach fluttered again. “Wha- huh?” Harry cringed at his inability to speak, he was normally mouthing off constantly to Malfoy, why was he now utterly tongue tied? “Yes Potter, I don’t want you making an arse of yourself at my party, it’ll just make me look bad.” Draco complained, Harry weakly nodded, “O-Okay” he wanted to jump off a cliff, he sounded so ridiculous. 

“We can just do it in our room, see you in a bit.” He whispered, leaving Harry in the now way too warm broom closet.

-

Harry was pacing back and forth in their room, he was a bundle of nerves. He wasn’t exactly sure why he was so terrified about literally just hanging out with Draco, they spent most nights chilling out by the window; talking, smoking, listening to music. They were almost friends now, Harry couldn’t remember the last time they’d had a proper argument and not just some petty disagreement about who left the light on in the bathroom. 

The door opened, Draco walked in, closing the door behind him gently. He pulled off his cloak, hanging it up on the coat rail on his side of the room, Draco untucked his shirt from his trousers and kicked off his shoes. Unbuttoning the top of his shirt and bending down to turn on the fire, he passed Harry, opening the window. Draco walked over to Harry’s record player, turning around and giving him a confused look. 

Harry rolled his eyes, Draco had no idea how they worked or what music to play. Harry crouched down, looking through his vinyl collection, he pulled out his oasis album, smirking to himself. He took it out of its sleeve, moving Draco out of the way, placing it down and then moved the needle, playing his favourite song.

_ Slip inside the eye of your mind _

_ Don't you know you might find _

_ A better place to play _

Draco grabbed his hand and pulled Harry closer to him, “put your hand on my waist.” Harry gulped, placing a shaky hand on Draco’s hip. It sent sparks flying up Harry’s arm, making his face flush bright red. Draco put his hand on his shoulder, the touch felt like fire on his already burning skin. He pulled Harry even closer so their bodies were flush to each other, he felt like he was going to explode. 

_ You said that you'd never been _

_ But all the things that you've seen _

_ Slowly fade away _

“Okay, now take my hand” Harry threaded Draco’s hand with his own, Draco stretched their hands out to the side, Harry’s stomach was fluttering like crazy; feeling his heartbeat in his throat. 

_ So I start a revolution from my bed _

_ 'Cause you said the brains I had went to my head _

_ Step outside, summertime's in bloom _

“Step your left foot back.” Harry did so, Draco moved his right foot alongside him, “good! Now do it again but step your right foot forward.” He did so, and they were dancing, better than Harry had ever done before. He smiled, looking up at the other boy who was smiling widely too. “Now do both, one after the other.” Harry moved his left foot and Draco leaned forward with his right, and then the same on the other side. 

_ Stand up beside the fireplace _

_ Take that look from off your face _

_ You ain't ever gonna burn my heart out _

Harry got the jist of it now, gently rocking back and forth to the music. He got a surge of confidence, leaning his head on to Draco’s chest, he breathed in, smelling his cologne. It smelt crisp and clean, almost fresh, Draco smelled like apples and vanilla pods and hair gel. It went so well with him, a beautiful smell for a beautiful boy. 

_ And so Sally can wait _

_ She knows it's too late _

_ As we're walking on by _

As the song hit it’s chorus, Draco spun Harry around, both of them giggling loudly, their eyes meeting, and for the first time ever, there was not a single ounce of hatred or annoyance. Left was only pure happiness and enjoyment. Harry got a little too caught up in the moment, forgetting that he was still supposed to be paying attention to the way his feet moved. He stepped forward at the wrong time, stepping on Draco’s toes. The other winced, Harry’s face fell. “Sorry, god, I'm such a problem.” Draco shook his head, he grabbed Harry’s chin with his hand. “I have a lot of problems” he ran his thumb in between Harry’s lips. “But you’re my prettiest one.” 

His eyes widened, meeting Draco’s eyes slowly. Something in the room changed, both of them stopped dancing. Harry leaned in, his lips a hairs length away from Draco’s, he could feel his hot breath on his skin. They were so close, Draco lips parted faintly, Harry inhaled. 

The door banged open, Draco shoved Harry away instinctively, both of them standing awkwardly. Staring at a gaping Ron in the doorway. 

_ Her soul slides away _

_ But don't look back in anger _

_ I heard you say _ .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> shit starts to happen next chapter hehehe stay tuned


	15. clean slate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> harry and ron have an uncomfortable conversation, everyone goes home for christmas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> long awaited:)  
> next chapter is the ball ooooh

> **_“heaven help the fool who falls in love”_ **

“Ron! It’s not what it loo-”

Completely stupid excuse. What else would it look like? 

“Yes it is Harry. It’s exactly what it fucking looks like.” Ron scolded, his voice steady, his eyes were glaring at Draco, staring him down with fury in his eyes. Harry glanced over at Draco, he was expecting him to be cowering in a corner, but Draco was standing his ground; staring intently back at Ron. “Harry, what do you think you’re doing?” Ron said firmly, Harry swallowed, he opened his mouth to talk, but Draco interrupted. “I don’t think what Harry does in his private time is any of your concern, is it Weasley?” He said sweetly, batting his eyelashes. 

“I’d watch your mouth, Malfoy, one owl to my brother and I'll have your arse rotting in a cell for the rest of time.” Ron spat, crossing the room over to Draco, who stood up to his full height. “That’s enough Ron.” Harry placed a hand on Ron’s shoulder “we can talk about this privately.” Ron shoved his hand away, looking Draco up and down one last time. 

“Fine. But you better have a damn good explanation for this.” He stalked out of the room, Harry followed him sheepishly. 

Ron’s room was only down the hall, but the walk there felt like a marathon, he wasn’t sure what he was supposed to say to his friend; he didn’t particularly know what was going on himself. Ron opened his door, shoving Harry in first before walking in himself, Ron slammed the door; the room almost shaking at force. 

“Look Ron I-”

“No Harry, you’re going to let me talk first.” Ron said, sitting down at his desk. Harry nodded, leaning on the wall next to him. 

“Look, I don’t care who you’re shagging, you’re eighteen now, I don’t control you and I never have. But I do hope you realise what you’re doing, this is Malfoy we’re talking about! This is seven years of shit we have to undo?!” Ron ran his hands through his hair, sighing. “You do what you want, I just don’t want you to be another notch on his bedpost. And I don’t mean to state the obvious Harry, but he’s a guy.” Ron motioned to Harry, he rolled his eyes. 

“Thank you for pointing that one out Ron, I hadn’t noticed.” 

“No that’s not what I meant-” Ron began, Harry stopped him. It was his turn to talk now. 

“Now i’m going to talk. First off, I’m not shagging him, we just have been getting on better recently, for merlin's sake we live in each other's pockets Ron! He's changed a lot, but so have I…” He trailed off, he had changed a lot in the past few months. He came into Hogwarts hating Draco Malfoy more than anyone else on the entire planet, now he was not entirely straight and slowly becoming obsessed with his roommate; for the second time in his life. 

“And yes, it is a guy, don’t you think that maybe i’m freaking out that it’s a boy too? Did you ever care to think that maybe I have no idea what’s going on? I don’t know how to explain what’s happening between me and him right now! What you saw was, look, he invited me to the Malfoy’s christmas ball and they have proper dancing and shit and I don't know how to dance at all.” Ron snickered, Harry shoved him gently. “So he was teaching me how to dance, we just had a moment, it’s happened before.” 

“WHAT?!” Ron splutted, Harry laughed. 

“Yeah, we snogged once, dunno why.” Harry chuckled, his face flushing faintly at the memory of that night. Ron spun his chair to face Harry, a smile appearing on his face. “I’m sorry Harry, as long as he’s not being an arse to you, shag who you want.” Ron pulled Harry in for a hug and they just stayed there, holding each other for ages. 

“I guess this is why you kept blabbering on about Cedric Diggory in fourth year.” 

Harry burst out laughing, Ron joined in. 

And just like that, everything was perfect again. 

-

Draco had never been through so many emotions in such a short span of time, he started his eighth a snobby arsehole, the whole world seemed against him. Apparently, spending time with golden boy really does change a person. Draco had started to pull his mask down, being more open with Harry. His mind kept flashing back to when they kissed, and then when they _almost_ kissed. He couldn’t ignore how right it had felt anymore, it had been something he had been going through for a while. 

He’d always been obsessed with Harry, he’d just confused it with admiration. Up until this year, Draco had wanted everything Potter had. Now Draco just wanted Potter. 

It was something he had been dancing around for a while, he’d never wanted to admit it, but he’s known since fifth year. When he enjoyed snogging Nott more than he enjoyed snogging his own girlfriend. He had just shoved to the back of his mind for years, he had a reputation to keep up and his father would probably murder him if he found out; no time seemed like the right time to sit down with his incredibly pureblood family and tell them he was most likely very gay. 

So he slept with every girl he could, trying to push down the feelings that were bubbling up in his stomach for years. And apparently, snogging Harry Potter was the outcome of those feelings. 

He was walking back to the station with the rest of the school, he’d let Pansy and Blaise walk on ahead; he’d catch up with them on the train. Right now he just needed to feel the fresh air on his face, Draco just needed a moment alone before what would be a very hectic weekend waiting for him when he returned home. 

“Draco!” Harry had caught up with him, walking next to Draco. “What time do you want me at yours next week?” he asked, Draco had almost forgotten that Harry was coming to the Manor, he heartbeat speeding up at the thought of Harry Potter being at his house in dress robes. “Seven” he choked out “I’ll see you then.” Harry beamed, a glint shimmering in his pretty eyes. 

“Can’t wait” 

-

Hermione watched as Harry ran off to Draco up ahead, they were both laughing with each other, she could hear them even from quite a distance. She was happy for Harry, finally finding himself was something she had always wanted for him. 

Harry had been through so much during his life, Hermione knew that what he was doing was the best decision Harry ever made. She smiled, glancing over to Ron. “I’m so happy for him, you know? He deserves this.”

“They hate each other ‘Mione.” Ron sighed, Hermione paused, looking forward again. She saw Harry and Draco laughing and smiling with each other; you would never have guessed they spent seven years at each other’s throats. “No they don’t, not really.” she took Ron’s hand in hers.

“I don’t think they ever did.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> they'll be two chapters up today because it would be criminal of me to make you wait:)


	16. christmas lights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the malfoy’s christmas ball arrives, draco comes to a conclusion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> enjoy my loves<3  
> looooong chapter

> _**“how many secrets can you keep?”** _

Draco was having a meltdown. 

He’d been home for two days now, Narcissa had been parading about the Manor with her box of decorations, the house elves in tow; passing her various ornaments to adorn the walls with. He’d locked himself away in his room, the ball was tonight, and he still had no idea what he was going to wear. It was important he looked good tonight, a lot of people from the ministry were coming tonight, if Draco had any hope of getting a job there next year; he had to look his best. 

He was nervously pacing back and forth in his room, waiting for Pansy and Blaise to arrive. They got here early every year, the three of them getting ready together was sort of a tradition. He glanced up at the large clock on his wall,  _ 1:41pm _ , he had twenty minutes to entertain himself before they came bounding through his door. 

He looked over at the piano in his room, he would have to play tonight. Draco had been playing piano since he was very young, it was something he always enjoyed; it calmed him down. Unfortunately Draco was very good at it, so that meant playing at every Malfoy family function since he was nine. Luckily for him though, Blaise played violin and Theo played cello, so that meant he had some company from the age of eleven. 

Theodore Nott, one of Draco’s closest friends. More commonly known as Draco’s gay awakening and the ripe age of fifteen. 

They’d been friends since first year, but when they hit fourth year they started spending a lot of time together in quiet hallways and dark classrooms, that game of truth or dare a year just started a landslide that neither of them could get out of. Draco cringed at the way he reacted to that situation, they were just kissing but Draco had freaked out when it fully caught up to him that he was snogging his best friend in the sixth years prefects bathroom that they had snuck into; he kicked Theo’s face in, regretting it instantly. He spent a week apologising, they eventually made up over a game of chess and a butterbeer.

A knock on his door brought him out of his musings, a very excited Pansy came skipping into his room, she was holding a dress bag in one hand, a makeup bag in the other; Her hair was in rollers. Blaise came trudging in after her, holding a bag of his own. “Draco!” she put down her stuff on his bed, running over and pulling Draco into a hug. “I brought you a present!” Draco raised an eyebrow, she looked over to the open door. 

“THEO!” 

Draco practically sprinted over to his best friend, knocking him over entirely. Theo laughed, a sound Draco had missed more than anything else in the world. “Alright you two.” Blaise cut in, looking around his room. “It appears you have no idea what you are wearing tonight.” he assumed, Draco rolled off of Theo, letting out an over dramatic sigh. Pansy walked into his wardrobe, emerging a few seconds later with a few of his dress robes hanging over her arm. 

“What about these?” they were an ugly brown colour and his least favourite, Pansy knew this. 

“I’d actually rather fucking die Pansy.” He sneered, faking being sick. She smiled. 

“Good to have you back Draco.” 

He stood up, walking over to his bed, looking through the pile of his dress robes, the other three joining him, going through them too. “I have someone I want to impress tonight, that’s why i’m freaking out about it so much.” 

His friends all snapped their heads up, giving each other a knowing look. 

“How about this one?” Theo suggested, Draco beamed.

“Perfect.” 

-

Draco walked down the stairs, it was only half six and there were already a lot of people there. He glanced around at his friends, they all looked incredible. Pansy was in a floor length, emerald green gown, it had a slit up the side; he was glad she got an excuse to wear it. On her arm was Blaise, who was in charcoal robes, an emerald green tie to match his girlfriend’s dress. On Draco’s left was Theo, he was in a dark blue suit, heeled boots on his feet. 

Draco himself was in fully black robes, an embroidered snake that decorated all around the trim of the cape. He looked good, if he said so himself. Blaise and pansy wandered out into the crowd, Theo hung back a little, he whispered into Draco’s ear. 

“Let me know when the loverboy arrives” He hinted, Draco turned to Theo, who was smirking so hard Draco thought his face might fall off. “What makes you think it’s a boy?” Draco retorted, a smug look of his own definitely running through his face. Theo snorted, looking Draco up and down. “Please dray, I think you know the answer to that one yourself.” His mouth flew open, in mock surprise, Theo bowed to him before disappearing off into the crowd himself. 

Draco had kind of been awkwardly hanging around his friends, the dancing had started but he was too nervous about his performance later and well, Harry. He scoured around the room, trying to find the mess of brown hair in the crowd. He heard the clock chime seven, the quiet whips of apparition could be heard from all around the Manor, he stood up on his chair, spotting that famous scar. 

Harry was dressed in emerald green robes, a pocket watch dangling from his waistcoat, his hair neatly styled around his face. He looked incredible.

Draco jumped down from the chair, nodding at Theo who winked, Draco stuck out his tongue before moving his way through the crowd. He stopped in front of Harry, his breath catching in his throat. Harry’s robes were shimmering, around his neck was a chain, there was a snake dangling at the bottom. 

_ Hot. _

“Hi” he said breathlessly, Harry smiled, Draco grabbed his hand, pulling him over to his friends. 

_ - _

__ “Distinguished guests, please welcome, Draco and his friends.” 

It was a few hours later now, Draco wiped his hands on his trousers for what was maybe the hundredth time that minute. He sat down at the Malfoy’s large piano, Blaise stood to his left holding his violin, Theo on a chair at his right, his cello in between his knees. Draco let his hands hover the keys, Blaise playing his first notes, Theo joining in four beats after, then Draco began playing the melody. 

He closed his eyes, feeling the harmony of the music wash over him. He could play without his music and with his eyes closed now, he was so used to the instrument in front of him, playing it was as easy as riding a broom. Draco forgot how comfortable this made him, simply just playing with his friends brought back memories of before the war. 

When Draco opened his eyes, he found himself staring directly at Harry. He was standing at the wall with Pansy, a faint smile on his face; he’d rid himself off his robe, leaving him only in his waistcoat. His sleeves were rolled up to his elbows and his hair was curling slightly from the heat of the room. Draco kept playing, his eyes trained on Harry, thinking about how truly incredible the other boy was. 

Harry had a heart of gold, he saved Draco’s life even when they hated each other. He refused to just let Draco die in a fire even when he made his life a living hell, Harry sacrificed himself more times than he could count on his fingers, he gave his own life for everyone else. Harry had the kindest face, the most amazing personality and the best influences he could ask for. He really was beautiful, inside and out. 

As Blaise and Theo finished their final notes, they left Draco to end the piece. With one final press of the key, the note hung in the air, Harry and Draco staring at each other from across the room. The crowd applauded, Draco stood up from the bench, joining his friends at the front, not breaking his gaze with Harry. They bowed, the party returning to back to normal dancing. 

Draco shot off to Harry, grabbing his hand and pulling him out of the ballroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you so much for all your continued support, i love u all  
> tomorrow's is gonna be a pretty exciting chapter so keep your eyes peeled;)
> 
> i take joy in leaving you all on cliffhangers constantly


	17. blushed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Draco visit the Manors garden, and then the library.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW-it gets a lil spicy this chapter, nothing too graphic tho:)

> _**"play it on repeat, until i fall asleep"** _

Before Harry could even realise, he was being pulled up a set of twisty staircases, he never knew how big Malfoy Manor actually was. They kept running through corridors, up more stairs, and then they finally stopped. In front of a door, Harry could still hear the music from even this far away. 

Draco pushed the door open, revealing a rooftop garden, red rose bushes were blooming from colourful pots, there was an extraordinary view of the extensive grounds lying beneath them. “Woah” Harry breathed, Draco pulled at their still connected hands, showing Harry out onto the deck. 

Draco sat down on a ledge, letting his legs dangle off into the night air. Harry sat down next to him, leaning over the railing. He looked at Draco, he was looking out over the grounds, his face focused and his jawline sharp. He smiled at the boy, feeling a flush of calm wash over him. “I like coming up here” Draco started, “it makes you forget.” Harry suddenly had the best idea he’d ever had. 

“Stand up.” Draco’s head turned to him, confusion etching on his face. “wha-”

“Stand. Up.” He said, more firmly this time. 

The music could still be heard playing faintly from downstairs.

“Don’t say a word, just dance with me.” 

Draco took Harry’s hand, standing up and wrapping his arms around Harry’s waist. He put his own arms around Draco’s neck, them both swaying in time with the music. They were pressed together this time, Harry’s head rested on Draco’s neck, breathing in the now familiar smell of Draco Malfoy. 

Draco’s hands were stroking up and down Harry’s back, his face buried in Harry’s hair, both of them gently moving back and forth. “I’m glad I got to dance with you.” Harry whispered into Draco’s chest, he could feel the other boy smiling against his hair. “I mean, you taught me how to dance and I almost didn’t get to dance with you.” 

Harry pulled away from Draco slightly, just enough so he could see his face. The moonlight was kissing his blonde hair, his cosmic eyes shimmering in the lowlight, his face pale except for a soft pink tinting his cheeks; gods Draco was simply exquisite. 

“I’m so glad I met you, this version of you.” Draco rambled, “you’ve always been so special, you are genuinely the most amazing person I have ever had the pleasure of meeting.” Harry blushed at the compliments, no one had ever said those words before, not truthfully anyway, anyone who’d ever told him that was just trying to get something from him. But here was his lifelong enemy, someone who he spent so many years hating more than anything that ever walked the earth, telling him those things. Harry’s heart was beating so loudly he was sure Draco could hear it. 

“I think i’m falling in love with you Draco Malfoy.” 

Harry didn’t dare breathe, nor move. Draco placed two fingers under his chin, pulling his face up to meet his. He pressed his lips gently against Harry’s, he let out a content sigh. This kiss was different from the last, this wasn’t angry, this wasn’t unresolved sexual tension needing to be released with some sloppy snog. This was a genuine, intimate, sweet moment that Harry had been dying for. He just didn’t expect it from Draco Malfoy, but now that he got it, there was no way in hell he was stopping. 

“I think I’m falling in love with you too, Harry Potter.” 

Harry grabbed both sides of Draco’s face, connecting their lips again, Draco placed a hand on the nape of his neck; the other one pulling him in even closer, if that was possible. They kept kissing, innocently this time, surrounded by the fragrant flowers of the Malfoy’s roof garden. 

“Do you wanna see my library?” Draco raised an eyebrow suggestively, Harry nodded. 

And he was being whisked away again.

-

He wasn’t exactly sure why he thought of the library, he knew it was the only place where nobody would be; or think of going, a wicked smile appearing on his lips at the thought of the amount of _privacy_ they were going to have. He pulled open the old door, yanking Harry inside quickly. 

As soon as the door was closed Draco had Harry shoved up against a wall, kissing him fervently, his hands travelling up to Harry’s hair, tugging, enjoying the illicit moan that came out of his mouth. He kissed down the other boys tanned neck, leaving already purpling marks as he went. Harry pulled his head back up, kissing him again, fingers grasping for Draco’s buttons, unbuttoning them quickly; not stopping this time. 

Harry pushed Draco’s shirt off his shoulders, kissing down his own neck this time, his breathy kisses made Draco’s stomach pull. Harry let out a whimper against his chest, the sound going straight to his crotch, his skin heating up. Draco reached for Harry’s coat, carefully pulling it off, trying not to damage the stunning pocket watch. 

He unbuttoned Harry’s shirt slowly, reveling in the way he was squirming under in his touch, he smirked slightly. Draco picked the other boy up, Harry instinctively wrapped his legs around Draco’s waist, his fingers once again tangling in his hair. 

Draco stumbled back onto the sofa he knew was there, he let Harry down next to him, who leaned back on the arm rest, breathing heavily. Draco couldn’t stand a second away from him, pulling the other boy onto his lap, Harry straddled his waist; kissing him blindly. He reached for Draco’s belt, his breath hitched, his body on fire. Harry looked up at him with pleading eyes and Draco could not wait. 

“Are we going to do this?” Harry’s voice was hushed, Draco knew exactly what he meant. He placed a hand on Harry’s face. 

“We don’t have to, but god Harry” Draco looked up at him, “you have me, until every last star in the galaxy dies.” 

“You have me Harry.” The other boy leaned forward, their foreheads touching, the only sound heard was their breathing. “I want you to tell me every terrible thing you did and let me love you anyway Draco.” He exhaled shakely, moving to kiss Harry again. 

He knew he was about to get into a stew of trouble, the boy who lived came with a huge price, one that Draco was willing to pay. Harry was pure trouble. 

But trouble has never looked so god damn fine. 

He pulled his wand out of his pocket, moving Harry so he was underneath him. He buried his face in the other boy's bruised neck. Pointing his wand at the door. 

“ _Muffliato.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yall are getting FED today:)


	18. smoke signals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hermione and pansy are great friends, harry has some things to say, draco is more than happy to listen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this might be favourite chapter

> _**"i found peace in your violence"** _

Harry had never been happier in his entire life. 

He felt like he was walking on air, he practically was.

He had done something impulsive yes, but that thing started the most glorious stream of events that Harry had ever experienced. 

The first being returning to Hogwarts. 

The train ride was spent in mostly awkward silence, Ron and Hermione tired from all the festivities over the holidays, both quietly curious over Harry’s sudden absence. He spent most of the break after the party pacing back and forth in Grimmauld place, him and Draco sending many letters about what happened at the ball. 

He thought about the ball, he never knew Draco played piano. The way he looked at him while he played was when Harry knew he was falling in love. He was going through an internal battle, Harry would’ve murdered the other boy without hesitating a few years ago, but now those angel eyes made him all dizzy and weak. That’s how you know you’re falling in love with someone you used to hate. 

It's true, he really had fallen head first off a building for his so-called enemy.” He’d had a thing for the boy since the start of term, but it was much easier to say “I hate you” than to say “I think i’m falling in love with you and it scares the shit out of me.” 

Harry glanced out the window of the train, the frosty hills rolling past them in quick bursts, they were still a few hours away from Hogwarts. Harry's stomach twisted, what was it going to be like going back? He hadn’t spoken to Draco in person since the ball, he hadn’t even been fully honest with the other boy. There were so many things Harry wanted to say, but every time there was a chance to tell Draco those things, he pussied out. 

He looked over at his friends, Ron was fast asleep, Hermione was reading a muggle book she brought from home. He cleared his throat, Hermione perked up. “Everything okay Harry?” She asked, her voice low so she didn’t wake up Ron. “I did something, and it definitely wasn’t a mistake, but I’m not sure what to do about it now.” Harry hung his head, Hermione closed her book, cocking her head to the side. “I’m not sure if I follow Harry.” 

“Do you remember a few months ago, when I said I kissed both a girl and a boy?” Harry explained, leaning back against the train wall; pulling his legs up to his chest. 

“Of course I do.” 

“Well I did that again.” 

Hermione got up, sitting next to him on the other side of the train compartment. “It was Draco, wasn't it?” Harry sat up. “How did y-”

“I noticed everything Harry, I just acted like I didn’t” Harry looked at Her, she wasn’t angry, in fact, she was smiling at him. “And by the way, it makes zero sense.” He snorted, that was true. 

“I am under no obligation to make sense to you.” Harry mocked anger, Hermione burst out laughing. Soon they were both snorting with laughter, rolling about on the plush seats. There was a sudden lull in the small compartment, Hermione giving him a serious look. “What’s with the face?” Harry questioned. 

“Why aren’t you dating him Harry?” Hermione asked him, genuinely curious. 

“Because ‘Mione, I would destroy him.” 

Hermione shrugged, “he’d probably be into that.” Harry shoved her gently, a smirk appearing on his face. “I’m serious!” he was, but he was also stifling a laugh; and a few secrets too. His eyeline dropped to his hands. 

“He’s come so far this year y’know? Everything that comes with being ‘oh chosen one’ would destroy him, and I don’t think he knows that yet.” Hermione just nodded, he continued. “Gods ‘Mione, there’s so many things I want to tell him, things I’ve been dying to say, but I know the second they come out of my mouth. They will destroy him.” He looked up at his friend, she put her hands on top of his. 

“Tell him Harry, you have nothing to lose now.” 

-

Draco was walking through the courtyard, he’d got back to Hogwarts earlier than everyone else, being allowed to apparate to avoid riding the train. The January air was far from warm, but it was Hogwarts air, it had this small trace of magic in it that made anyone there feel instantly at home. He could hear the Hallways filling up, the train must have just arrived. 

He grudgingly sighed, Draco was enjoying taking in the last few moments of peace before what was going to be a hectic final few months at Hogwarts. He made no effort to get to the great hall with any haste, wandering aimlessly through the hallways. He spotted Pansy and Blaise already sitting at the slytherin table, he walked swiftly towards them, sliding down into the bench across from them. 

“Spoke to loverboy yet?” Pansy sang innocently, glancing at Blaise who was trying extremely hard not to burst out laughing. “Really? We’re calling him Loverboy now? We could just stick to Harry considering that is his name.” Blais raised an eyebrow, Draco sighed in defeat. 

“We haven’t spoken properly since the ball, I’m starting to think I’m being ghosted. “ He accepted, letting his head fall onto the table, letting out an over dramatic groan. Pansy pulled him up by the top of his hair, staring at him with her usually cheeky eyes. “If it is any consolation, loverboy is practically gaping at you right now.” Draco shot up, his mouth opening a little; Pansy put a hand up.

“I say you skip the feast, you could run out right now, golden boy would most definitely follow you-”

He didn’t even let her finish her sentence before bolting out the great hall. 

Draco didn’t know it, but pansy was right.

“Golden boy” did follow him.

-

Harry saw Draco running out of the hall, his eyes darting to his two friends, Hermione sighed. But ron pointed at the door, “what are you waiting for? Go after him.” Harry smiled, sprinting out after Draco himself. 

He went straight to the courtyard, knowing that it was Draco’s favourite spot in the whole school; sure enough, he spotted the blonde hair standing at the large tree that stood in the middle. He made a beeline straight for the other boy, now was the time to get everything out, no matter the consequence.

He grabbed the boy’s shoulders, shoving him against the tree. 

“When I first met you, I was only eleven, in that bloody robe shop. You were the first young wizard I had ever met, and you were a little shit. Spouting all this crap that I didn’t understand at the time, and then I met Ron and Hermione and I found my friends for life. Growing up I saw the hurt in your eyes, you had no one real to turn to, no proper good influences, everyone around you was exactly the same, pushing you into this box. And yes, you were a fucking idiot for seven whole years! But the horror you committed is not who you are. You were a  _ child _ , who was forced to grow up at sixteen years old.” 

Draco’s mouth was open, his eyes were watering. Harry released his hands. 

“I know you think you’re a monster, I know you won’t let me love you because you think you’re not good enough for me. But I am standing here in front of you, Draco Malfoy, telling you that you are more than good enough for me.” Harry finished, slightly out of breath. Draco stood up a little. 

“Harry, I hurt you, for seven years straight. I hurt you, I hurt your friends, I hurt everyone around you. I came back this year with one goal, finish school with no trouble.” Draco paused, evaluating what to say.

“Falling in love with you was not part of the plan.” 

Harry gasped a little, Draco continued. 

“Harry, you are exceptional, I’ve thought that since the moment I heard of you. Gods you went through so much, they made you into a weapon and told you to find peace, and you were eleven! You walked through hell with a smile on your face because you would’ve rather died then let everyone down. And I just watched because I was too much of a coward to do anything else! But I will  _ never  _ be that me again.”

Harry put his hand out 

“This time we will fight. Together.” 

Draco grabbed onto his hand.

“I like the sound of that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ty for all the views, they are going up so quickly and i am just delighted! i really do love all of you:)


	19. luminescence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the seventh year final exams require something, something draco can’t do

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> second to last chapter:')

> _**“wannabe soul singer”** _

Draco spent his next few months running about Hogwarts with Harry Potter, and what a plot twist that was. 

Harry made Draco feel again, he loved the boy so hard that he softened. No more tough exterior, no more mask. For Harry, he would risk it all. 

But first he had to get through his exams. 

He was sat in defence against the dark arts, Professor Beau was droning on about the upcoming exam season. Draco was completely zoned out, possibly staring at the back of Harry’s neck, paying no attention to the class at all. Blaise next to him was pretending to take notes, but really he was just doodling on his parchment. 

He looked at the back of Harry's neck, he was leaning against his hand, showing off the muscles in his tanned neck. Draco swallowed, shifting in his seat. He knew how incredible that neck looked when it was blotched with bruises, a smirk curling up in his lips. 

“Mr Malfoy, are we boring you?”

Dracos gaze snapped away from Harry and onto his less than pleased Professor. She was standing with her hands on her hips, everyone in the class was turned to him. “Would you like to repeat what I just said?” Professor Beau questioned, crossing her arms. Draco sat up, he had no idea what she had been talking about for the last hour, he opened his mouth to speak but ultimately just shook his head. 

“That's what I thought, pay attention, this is your exam year not mine.” She scolded returning back to her lecture. “One thing that is required for the defence NEWTs is a corporeal patronus, I assume many of you already know how to produce one?” 

Draco’s heart plummeted to his stomach. 

_ Shit.  _

He couldn’t do that, he’d never been able to. 

Blaise sat up a little straighter, nudging him on the shoulder, sliding a note to him over the table. He unfolded the parchment a little shaklily.

_ Can you do it yet?  _

**_No_ **

_ Have you practised since the war? _

**_No_ **

_ Get loverboy to help you, I’m sure he can give you some happy memories;) _

It took everything in Draco not to snort with laughter, restoring to shoving a gigging Blaise almost fully out his seat. “I want to see your patronuses next lesson, I will give you the rest of the day to perfect them, you are dismissed.” Professor Beau waved her hands and the door flew open, everyone gathering their things up and milling out of the classroom. Draco went straight to Harry, pulling him into a quiet hallway. 

“How long have you been able to produce your patronus?” Draco asked before Harry could even say a word. He shrugged, leaning against the wall, “since third year, lupin taught me how, why do you ask?” Harry said casually, Draco ran a hand through his hair; sliding down the wall. 

“I am going to fail my exams.” He whined, Harry sat down next down to him, wrapping an arm around his shoulder. “Doubt it, you’re way smarter than me.” He joked, Draco just groaned loudly. 

“I can’t produce a patronus Harry, I never had enough happy memories.” 

Harry’s face paled, taking his arm off Draco. He let his head fall to the floor, feeling like a complete failure. “Hey, hey, hey” the other boy said softly, taking his face into his gentle hands. “You are forgetting how far you’ve come.” 

Draco sighed, “No matter how far I’ve come, I don’t think I’m strong enough.” He choked out, Harry took his hands off his face, letting them fall onto Draco’s lap. 

“Then I will help you, we’re in this together Draco.” 

-

They were in the room of requirement, it was set up completely differently to how they normally would have it; it was pretty much an empty room. Draco stood across from Harry, wand in hand and a sick feeling in his stomach. 

“Remember, the happiest memory you could possibly have.” Harry explained, Draco was still weary. “Harry I don’t thi-” 

“Please try, I know you can do this.” Harry promised, he breathed out, picking his wand up. 

_ His mother and father reading to him as a child, playing with Dobby in the Manor’s grounds.  _

“Expecto Patronum” Draco said, firmly. Barely a flicker. It was the memory he always went to, like usual it wasn’t strong enough. He closed his eyes, trying again. 

_ Riding a broom for the first time, his first ever Quidditch game. _

“Expecto Patronum!” He was a little louder this time, but there was still not even a sliver. “You need something stronger.” Draco heard Harry say from behind him. “Dig deeper.”

_ Harry saving him from the fire, seeing him safe after the war.  _

_ “ _ Expecto Patronum!!” A faint wisp appeared from the end of his wand, Harry gasped, wrapping his arms around his neck, kissing him gently on the neck. Draco squeezed his eyes shut, inhaling. 

_ Smoking with Harry on the windowsill, calming him down after the fight, dancing in their room.  _

“Expecto PatroNUM!!” Draco shouted the last bit, more silver whisps flew out his wand, he was so close to getting it. 

_ “I think I’m falling in love with you Draco Malfoy.”  _

“EXPECTO PATRONUM!” 

A large snake burst out of Draco’s wand, slithering around his head, lighting up his and Harry’s face. He was ecstatic, he had never been able to produce one, every time he tried his memories weren’t strong enough. Past sixth year, every good memory he had was tainted by Voldemort, his head swimming with dark thoughts.

“I did it, holy shit.” Draco whispered, Harry was beaming. “Yes you did” he pulled him into a hug, tugging both of them down to the floor. “What did you think of?” Draco pulled away, touching Harry’s face. 

“You.” 

Harry looked like he was about to cry, but he wasn’t upset, he gave Draco a watery smile. “I promised myself I would never fall in love with you, but then I was staring at you from across the ballroom, and I felt genuinely happy for the first time in a long time, and I knew I was fucked.” Draco mentioned, pulling Harry back into his arms. 

“I’m so happy I realised Harry, because of you, I can do something I was never supposed to do ” Harry gave him a look, “and what’s that?” 

“Be happy.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we hit 1000!! thank you so much for you continued support, i love reading your comments:)  
> tomorrow is the final chapter....it's a biggie;)


	20. time after time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> harry and dracos final days at hogwarts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is it, grab your tissues:’)  
> fair warning, this chapter is really long, make a cup of tea and enjoy...

> _**“you gave peace in a lifetime of war”** _

Seven years, it’s weird how much of that you can undo in only a short amount of time. Harry felt like he had known this version of Draco for his entire life, it was odd to think it had only been a few months. 

Hogwarts had always been Harry’s home, there was nowhere else on earth where he felt more comfortable and safe. He’d been through so much here, he was pretty much pegged for death from first year, but here was, still living, despite it all. And tomorrow was his last day. 

Harry’s exams went okay, his potions exam was a little ropey but aside from that, every other exam seemed to have gone well. He’d never been an academic, but having a particularly brainy roommate gave him a bit of a leg up; also being able to snog the face off said roommate whenever you wanted helped too. They studied a lot together for their exams, Harry barely saw Ron and Hermione, but he just assumed they were super busy with studying too. 

He was staring at the ceiling, today was his last full day of school at Hogwarts, tomorrow would be graduation day, and then he was off; out into the big bag world. He glanced through his open bed hanging, Draco was still asleep in the bed next to him, his blonde hair messily sprawled over the green pillow case, the sheets tangled up around his legs. Harry threw his covers off, tiptoeing over to Draco’s bed, climbing in with him. 

“These beds are fucking tiny.” Draco’s gravelly voice spoke from behind him, he wrapped his arms around Harry’s waist, pulling him into his chest. Harry wiggled round so he was facing the other boy, “that just means we have to be closer.” He whispered, Draco ran a hand through his messy hair, “what are you doing when you leave school Dray?” He closed his grey eyes, sighing a little. “I’m not sure yet, probably get a flat and then get a job at the ministry.” Harry nodded, he would probably do the exact same thing. 

“Do you want to ,maybe, move in with me?” Harry blurted, surprised at what he’d actually said. Draco sat up, his eyes widening, “really?” Harry thought for a moment, living with him outside of Hogwarts sounded like utter heaven. “Yes, I have this huge house and no one to live in it with, having you there would make it a lot less lonely?” He sat up to face Draco, who was gaping. “Yes! Of course I would!” He leaned forward and kissed Harry, it was quick and chaste but it was still filled with love and excitement. 

“What would your parents say about this?” Harry asked, Draco paused. “A lot.” 

“They'd say a lot.” Draco said, Harry stifled a snort. “Okay, okay! I’ll move in with you on one condition.” 

Harry gestured for him to continue. 

“As long as I get to decorate it.” Draco giggled, Harry pushed him over, laughing loudly. 

-

Draco was wandering around again, trying to find his two best friends, they weren’t in Pansy’s room, or in Blaises, and he couldn’t see them in both the great hall and the library. He’d almost ran out of places, but then one place crossed his mind. 

The wood shed. 

It was the only place they had left, a smile appeared on his face, bolting to the grounds. 

His theory was correct, he could hear Pansy and Blaise laughing from inside the shed, he pushed the door open, sitting down next to them. They were both smoking, he pulled out his metal case, and Blaise smirked. “Still have that then?” Draco chuckled, nodding, running the cool metal through his fingers; his rings clicking as he did so. He pulled a cigarette out the case, slipping it in between his lips and lighting with his wand like usual. “Me and ‘loverboy’ are moving in together.” He said casually, shrugging it off like it was nothing. “WHAT?!” His friends spluttered out, Pansy dropping her cigarette in the process. “Dray don’t you think it’s a bit early for that?” Blaise cautioned, Draco shook his head, “nah, we’ve technically already been living together for a year and he lives alone in this huge house.” He explained, taking another inhale from his cigarette, flicking the ash off the end. 

“Living together outside of Hogwarts is a bit different than just being dorm mates though?” Pansy mentioned, giving Draco a funny look. “Well we shag and argue about who left the window open either way, I don’t really see a difference.” He quipped, Blaise snorted, Pansy didn’t laugh. “I just think you’re rushing into this Draco.” She touched his shoulder, Draco frowned, “well _I_ don’t think I’m rushing into it, he needs some company, and I need some company, so we decided to just be fucking lonely together okay?!” He stubbed his cigarette out, getting up from his stool. 

“He’s right Pans, if he wants to move in with Harry, just bloody let him.?” Blaise nodded at Draco, who gave him a slight smile before leaving the shed. 

-

Harry was reading in the common room, a place he hadn’t been in a few months, he figured he had to spend a little more time there considering he was leaving school forever tomorrow. Harry hadn’t even started packing up his stuff yet, he was planning on doing it tonight, he and Draco had made a pretty big mess of their room. There were exam papers, sheet music and textbooks scattered everywhere and Harry just couldn’t be bothered to clean all that up just yet. 

Ron plopped down on the sofa next to him, out of breath and red faced. Harry closed his book, turning a little to face his friend. “I can’t believe we’re leaving tomorrow, it almost doesn’t feel real.” Ron was right, it didn’t feel real, even when he thought he was leaving Hogwarts, he was back again a year later. “No, it doesn’t” Harry agreed, letting his legs rest over Ron’s lap. “What are you and ‘Mione doing after school?” He asked his friend, Ron shrugged. 

“I’m not sure yet, we’re going to look at some flats and stuff once graduation is over, I’ll be happy anywhere as long as it’s with her.” 

“Felt that one.” 

Ron cocked his head to the side, “meaning?” 

“Draco’s moving into Grimmauld with me.” Harry mumbled, to his complete shock, Ron yanked him into such a tight hug he was sure he could barely breathe. 

“I’m so happy, that house is finally gonna have some life blown into again.” Ron winked, Harry kicked him playfully, throwing his head back; exhaling. 

“But seriously Harry, I know now how happy he makes you, he’s good for you. And you’re good for him.” Harry pulled Ron in for another hug, when they disconnected, Ron stood up. 

“I’ll see you tomorrow, don’t be late for your own graduation.” 

“Yeah, see you tomorrow.” 

-

Draco was stumbling around their room, it was graduation morning, he had lost his tie, Harry was still in the shower. 

Their window was wide open, streaming in the early morning sun, early July heat filling the room. Draco could hear the birds chirping from outside, he sat down at the windowsill, sticking his arms outside and feeling the warmth hit his face. He looked down at his watch, _10:12_. “Shit” 

Draco got up, banging on the door of the bathroom, “Harry! You have fifteen minutes to get out and ready!” He shouted, the door swung open and he was hauled into the room. 

He was pushed up against the wall by the door, Harry kissing him hard on the mouth, running his hands up and down Draco’s chest, tracing little circles into his hip. As much as he was enjoying this, he pulled away. “We’ll get carried away.” Draco whispered, Harry’s expression didn’t change. “Then let’s get carried away, skip graduation, run away together” 

Draco sighed, “we can do all that, after graduation” Harry mocked sadness, Draco pulled him out the bathroom.

With Harry finally dressed, they were downstairs with the rest of their year. Draco was awkwardly hanging around Harry’s friends, not making any conversation but nodding occasionally. Harry and Ron had to go over to McGonagall to give her their speeches which left him with Granger. 

“Draco” 

“Granger”

She turned to him, wearing a flowery dress. “Treat him right okay?” 

Draco scoffed, “I think I know how to treat my own boyfriend Granger.” 

“Oh so it's official then?” She smirked, his eyes widened, “how did yo-” 

“Goodbye Draco” she said in a sing-songy voice, before waltzing away. 

-

Harry was sweltering, he knew as soon as he agreed to speak at the graduation it was a really bad idea. He was an alright public speaker, but speaking about his life in front of his entire class made him want to vomit all over the floor. He ran over his speech for the hundredth time, he could see Ron doing the same out of the corner of eye. The door clicked open, Professor McGonagall was standing in the doorway. “It's time boys.” 

Harry and Ron followed their lifelong Professor out into the courtyard, the rows of white seats sitting out in the sunshine. He looked around for Draco, seeing the boy sitting in the front row next to Pansy and Blaise, Hermione on Pansy’s left; he was smiling widely. Harry felt all his nerves drain away in an instant. 

McGonagall stepped up to the small platform that was looking over the rows of seats, she placed her wand to her neck to project her voice. “My eighth year, you have certainly had a topsy turvy year, but as usual, you pulled through. I have invited our wonderful Mr Potter and Mr Weasely to speak. Please welcome Harry.” She smiled affectionately at him, giving a hug as he walked up to the podium. 

He put his own wand at his neck, gazing out over his class. 

“Well hi everyone...I’m pretty sure you all know who I am, but today, I want to reintroduce myself to you. Everyone here knows me as a saviour, as their hero, golden boy, the boy who just wouldn’t bloody die. But this year, I’ve just simply been Harry. This year was the first time in my life where I could just be normal! Worrying about school and relationships and not about some dark wizard trying to kill me.” 

The class let out some light laughs, Harry relaxed a little bit. 

“But the truth is, we were all children thrust into a war, we didn’t know what we would become once it ended? Coming back was not easy for a lot of people sitting here, some were even scared, but being scared is good, because we don’t grow when we stay inside our comfort zone.” 

He looked right at Draco when he said this, the boy gave him a small smile. 

“I am here this year as a friend, a boyfriend, an enemy. I’m not here as a saviour, I am here as just a normal boy trying to finish his exams and get a job. I’ve had a moderately normal school year this time, and I can’t wait to spend the next few years living a quiet life. Hogwarts has always been my home, that will never change, but now I'm ready to move on.” 

Harry could see Hermione crying, even Draco looked like he might tear up. 

“So, I am here, reintroducing myself to all of you. Hello, I am Harry Potter, just a normal boy.” 

He took his wand off his neck, everyone was clapping but he didn’t care about everyone. He was looking at Draco and Draco only, his grey eyes shimmering with tears. He gave Harry a small smile before mouthing to him. 

_I love you._

Harry broke out in the biggest smile he could muster, carefully sitting down next to McGonagall as Ron said his speech. It was very funny, causing their entire class to roll about with laughter, he even saw McGonagall let out a small laugh. 

The rest of the ceremony was quite emotional, getting his final certificate made him cry his eyes out with Ron and Hermione. He was so proud of himself, getting through everything he had gone through and he still managed to pull some decent qualification off. Once it was over, there was a kind of party in the great hall, everyone excitedly moving through the hallways. Harry could feel the buzz in the air, he was listening to Ron talking about something to do with Quidditch when a pale hand pulled him away. 

-

Draco pulled Harry away as soon as he could, after this moment, the rest of their life started; they needed one last time to just be teenagers. 

“I have something I want us to do.” Draco stated, holding out his hand for Harry. The other boy smiled smugly, placing his hand onto Draco’s. 

He yanked Harry away so quickly, pulling him the long way around Hogwarts. He ran through his favourite spots, knowing that it would probably be the last time he would ever get to see them. They went up the spiral staircase to the eighth year dorms, ignoring the paintings who were telling them to get back to the party. 

They stopped in front of their door. 

_Harry James Potter_

_And_

_Draco Lucius Malfoy_

It was chipped a little, but the gold paint was still swirled on the black door, standing out like a sore thumb. Draco put his hand on the wood, pushing it open gently. 

It was weird seeing their room completely empty, it had become so homely in the short time they had been there. There was none of Harry’s endless quidditch magazines, Draco’s sheet music wasn’t pinned to the corkboard hanging on the wall. Plus Harry’s side of the room was clean for the first time since they returned to school. 

They were both silently walking around the room, running their fingers over the furniture, reliving memories they had made together in the small dorm room. Draco couldn’t wait to make more with Harry in Grimmauld Place. 

Draco stopped in front of their window, it was wide open, curtains around it fluttering slightly in the wind; still giving a clear view of the Quidditch pitch. Harry stood next to him, resting his head on Draco’s shoulder, both of them staring at their windowsill. 

He reached into his pocket, pulling out the letter opener that he always had on him, touching the tip of his fingers to the top; wincing, he knew it was sharp enough. 

Draco walked over, kneeling down in front of the windowsill, carving down in the middle. 

_Draco Malfoy._

Harry kneeled down next to him, picking up the letter opener. 

_Harry potter._

It was the place where they realised that they looked at each other just a little too long for them to be just friends, it was their special place. 

Draco sat up on the windowsill, Harry across from him, just like usual. 

He looked at him, the boy who taught him how to love. 

Draco could set fire to the world around him. 

But he’d never let a flame touch Harry. 

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and that’s it!!!  
> i can’t begin to describe how delighted i am at the love my fic has got, it went up so quickly and is still going!!  
> i am thinking of writing a oneshot of our favourite boys moving into Grimmauld place, if that's something you want to see then let me know.  
> but for now, this is goodbye! i love you all endless amounts<3
> 
> note- the oneshot is up! it's called "The rest of our life", please check it out if you can!!


End file.
